KONOHA REBEL'S
by escritorasx2
Summary: ser rico no es ser feliz, y estos chicos lo saben de sobras todas sus vidas estan controladas y dirigidas a mantener las empresas familiares...pero ¿es eso lo que realmente quieren? no; solo quieren ser felices con un amor verdadero ¿lo lograran? pasen y descubran SASUINO, NARUSAKU
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola bueno les contamos que somos dos amigas que les gusta escribir para despejarse y esta nuestra primera historia tendrá de todo, los chicos vivirán muchos problemas en su intento de rebelarse, esperamos que sea de su agrado y se merezca algunos comentarios**_

**Capitulo1: conociendo a la elite**

El la alarma del celular sonaba con fuerza, el lo tomo y lo aventó contra la pared haciendo que el molesto ruido cesara al hacerse añicos el aparato, después de todo el día anterior se había comprado el celular mas nuevo que había salido al mercado, se levanto con pereza y enfado ese no era para nada su día

-señor sasuke le traje el desayuno- dijo una mujer al otro lado de la puerta

-no lo quiero- respondió el fríamente

-…pero tiene que…-trataba de decir la mujer, pero de pronto el chico abrió la puerta y la miró con enfado

-te dije que no lo quería, ¡vete!- ordeno él para luego cerrar la puerta en la cara de su sirvienta

Sasuke uchiha, 17 años, miembro de una de las familias más ricas y respetadas de la cuidad de Konoha. Al terminar de vestirse bajo encontrándose con su madre que estaba tomando un té en la cocina

-sasuke, mi amor buenos días-dijo la hermosa mujer a su hija

El se le acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla- buenos días madre- contesto el

-tu padre acaba de irse al trabajo- comento ella, pero él no dijo nada, de sobra sabía que su padre debía estar con alguna amante en vez de su trabajo y lo que le molestaba era que su madre también lo sabia pero por la sociedad no decía nada pues un divorcio en sociedad era inaceptable.

Decidió ignorar la farsa de su familia y se subió en su auto último modelo rumbo al instituto.

Mientras tanto en otra mansión de la ciudad una pelirrosa de 17 años se encontraba de salida, Sakura Haruno heredera de las empresas Haruno las más grandes agencias de publicidad que había en toda la nación del fuego,

-señorita, el auto está listo- anuncio el viejo chofer

-valla ya ere hora, manga de incompetentes voy tarde- dijo regañando al chofer y a las dos sirvientas que se encontraban en el lugar

-mis disculpas señorita, es toda mi culpa-se disculpaba el hombre haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-claro que es tu culpa, ahora vamos que se me hace tarde-dijo caminando con paso grácil hacia el vehículo antes de entrar en el dijo- por cierto estas despedido, cuando me dejes en el instituto recoge tus cosas

Una vez en viaje le mandó un mensaje de texto a su padre** "**_**papi despedí al chofer, es un incompetente voy retrasada al instituto"**_

"_**por supuesto mi pequeña, es inaceptable mandare uno nuevo por ti a la hora de la salida"**_ fue la contestación del señor Haruno

La chica sonrió complacida, después de todo siempre se hacia lo que ella quería

En otro lugar una rubia viajaba rumbo al instituto, Yamanaka Ino 17 años, ojos celestes, cabello rubio hasta la cintura, la personificación de la belleza además de ser la única hija del magnate Inoichi Yamanaka que tenia la cadena más grande y más exitosa de floristerías de Konoha, Inoichi daba todo por su princesita, después de todo era lo único que le quedaba luego de la muerte de su esposa

- princesa ¿paso por ti a la salida?- pregunto el hombre mirando por el espejo retrovisor a la adolescente

-no papi, tengo practica con las animadoras y luego tal vez valla de compras con Sakura- contesto la rubia sin dejar de mirar su celular, pues le acababa de llegar un mensaje que decía _**" hoy a las 14:00 pm quiero verte"**_ pero definitivamente Sakura no se lo había enviado

-muy bien princesa ¿tienes dinero?

-solo tengo 300 ryu

-me lo hubieras dicho- el hombre le extendió unos 500 ryu y una tarjeta de crédito negra- nada es poco para mi princesita, diviértete

- gracias papi dijo la chica antes de salir

La campana sonó, el instituto Konoha Elite, era el más prestigioso, el mejor, el más caro y el más selectivo de todo el país del fuego, a él solo asistían los hijos de las familias más ricas y poderosas de la ciudad y su directora Tsunade Senju era la directora más estricta que jamás tubo la institución, pues ella tenía bien en claro que los chicos estaban allí para prepararse pues en un futuro se harían cargo de poderosas empresas y cargarían con enormes fortunas.

-valla frente de marquesina, llegas tarde la campana sonó hace dos minutos- le dijo la rubia a su amiga al verla llegar

- ya lo sé, todo por culpa de un incompetente- se quejo la pelirrosa- ¿ya llego sasuke-kun?

-allí viene-señalo la rubia

Vieron llegar un súper auto deportivo negro y de él se bajo el uchiha, Sakura al tenerlo cerca le dio un beso en los labios como saludo a su novio

-te dije que no hicieras eso- dijo enfadado el chico

-pero sasuke-kun…yo- trataba de decir la chica, sasuke era el novio que habían elegido sus padres, era un convenio para que las dos empresas familiares se fusionaran, pero exceptuando los negocios ella quería al azabache

-oh miren viene Hinata- cometo Ino al ver una limosina con el símbolo Hyuga acercarse, era su amiga Hinata una chica dulce y amable hija del dueño de las empresas Byakugan que se dedicaba a hacer suministros para hospitales especializados en maquinas de rayos x

-bu…buenos días chicos- dijo tímidamente

Los demás iban a responder pero la segunda campanada resonó en el edificio, indicándoles que las clases habían iniciado.

Al terminar su jornada todos caminaban al estacionamiento

-sasuke-kun ¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta?- pregunto Sakura esperanzada

-no – contesto cortante el

-entonces

Ino ¿quieres venir a mi casa? O podemos ir de compras ya necesito un nuevo guardarropas el que tengo es de la colección pasada- dijo la chica

-lo lamento pero…tengo que ir con mi padre ya sabes para aprender el negocio- mintió la rubia

En eso el auto de Sakura apareció con el nuevo chofer, la chica se subió desilusionada y el auto se puso en marcha

Una vez solos pues no había ningún auto ni persona en estacionamiento, sasuke tomo a la rubia y la pego a él besándola con gran pasión – espere mucho para esto- susurraba el azabache entre besos

-yo igual sasuke-kun- contesto ella mientras recibía besos y pequeños mordiscos en su cuello

El uchiha se acerco a su oído y le susurro- busquemos un lugar más privado

-¿tu casa o la mía?- respondió

-esta vez la mía ya que la vez anterior fue la tuya- dijo el abriendo la puerta del copilota para la chica, una vez que estuvieron dentro el auto arranco rumbo a la mansión Uchiha, sí, sin duda tendrían una tarde ocupada.


	2. Chapter 2:los marginados

**Capitulo2: conociendo a los marginados**

El magnífico auto último modelo recorría las cales de la ciudad, el conductor nuevo estaba a prueba y sobra decir que estaba muy nervioso pues en la agencia había escuchado que el ultimo había sido despedido por hacer llegar dos minutos tarde a la señorita, necesitaba el empleo mas que a nada en el mundo tenía una esposa y 4 hijos pequeños que mantener, no podía fallar y no podía evitar sudar un poco debido a los nervios.

Dio vuelta a la derecha y entró en una calle desconocida no estaba asfaltada como las demás el lugar estaba en una completa decadencia, "demonios" pensó para sus adentros el hombre de mediana edad, al darse cuenta de que no conocía para nada el lugar; pero Sakura si, ese era lo que los ricos llamaban la "zona prohibida", era el lado sur de Konoha en donde según ellos Vivian todos los ladrones, drogadictos, gente mala, era donde Vivian todos los marginados

En parte era verdad era un sitio peligroso lleno de delincuencia, pero lo que la gente de sociedad no sabía o más bien no se tomaban el tiempo para averiguar que allí en la "zona prohibida" vivía gente de bien, personas trabajadoras, que solo buscaba el sustento diario gente que sufría por no tener el alimento que necesitaban pero que aun así no dejaban de ser personas honestas y honradas en su día a día, cosa que muchos de los ricos y poderosos no pueden decir.

Un chico joven al ver el auto de último modelo pensó que esa sería su gran oportunidad decidió robarlo, se acercó a la ventanilla y grito- todos bajen del auto ahora mismo.

El chofer y Sakura hicieron lo ordenado y se bajaron con las manos en alto por si el joven portaba algún tipo de arma, otro joven que pasaba por allí y observo la escena intervino- hey tu basta- le ordeno al ladrón, este estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para atinarle un golpe en el rostro al chico que pretendía ayuda, pero el chico se lo devolvió tirando al ladrón al suelo y cuando el delincuente se levanto se dio a la fuga

Sakura observo sorprendida al chico que le acababa de salvar, tenía el cabello rubio y algo desordenado pero se le veía muy bien llevaba una camiseta de manga corta naranja y unos jeans negros desgastados y unas zapatillas viejas y sucias, pero lo que más le llamo la atención eran los ojos de este chico increíblemente azules y llenos de brillo, sus miradas se encontraron y se quedaron así por un tiempo él le sonreía era la sonrisa mas radiante que la Haruno hubiera visto, y le hacía sentir cálida y protegida

- ¿te encuentras bien?- la voz del chico la devolvió a la realidad

-sí, no necesitaba que un roñoso me salvara- dijo ella con su típica altanería

El se volvió a sonreír mientras se rascaba la nuca con una mano- supongo que si estás bien

¿Qué le pasaba? Acababa de insultarlo y seguía con la misma tonta sonrisa, pensaba la pelirosada

-señorita debemos irnos- escucho decir al chofer así que rápidamente entro al vehículo, al ver eso el chico se apresuro- mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki ¿Cómo te llama?

-Sakura…Haruno Sakura- contesto ella sin dejar de mirar su celular y con desinterés hacia el chico, él auto se puso en marcha, Naruto al verla alejarse pensó que ella era la chica más linda que había visto en su vida-Sakura- suspiro antes de reanudar su camino

Uzumaki Naruto, 17 años huérfano sus padres habían sido asesinados por un delincuente llamado Kyubi cuando él era solo un bebe, desde ese día paso a manos de su padrino Jiraiya un hombre que gustaba mucho del alcohol y las mujeres, y que hacía unos mese había muerto por causa de una enfermedad dejando al rubio solo en el mundo, la vida siempre fue difícil para Naruto pues desde que tuvo 12 años tuvo que trabajar para comer, desde hace un par de meses trabajaba de lava platos en un restaurante cercano, no era el mejor trabajo del mundo ni tampoco el mejor pagado pero le daba lo suficiente para llegar cómodamente a fin de mes

Luego del trabajo llegaba a su pequeño departamento que constaba de una cocina comedor pequeña, una habitación con el espacio suficiente para una cama y un armario, y un pequeño baño, eso era todo ese era su casa, ese pequeño, sucio y desorganizado departamento era su hogar, tenía tiempo de dormir un par de horas antes de ir a la escuela, él sabía muy bien que para poder tener una vida mejor tenía que tener educación, así que por las noches asistía a la secundaria publica del lugar, no era el mejor o el mas aplicado estudiante del lugar pero se esforzaba y nunca se rendía, al contrario de los que muchos pudieran pensar él era una persona muy amable y generosa, como dicen las personas más solitarias son las más amigables y las personas más tristes dan las sonrisas mas radiantes, y Naruto era la prueba.

en otra casa no muy alejada del departamento del Uzumaki, kiba Inuzuka de 18 años llegaba a su casa el tenia el cabello castaño y ojos negros tez bronceada y acababa de hacerse un tatuaje que consistía en un triangulo invertido color rojo en cada mejilla, el trabajaba en un refugio animal para ganar unos yenes, y por las noches también asistía a la escuela con Naruto que era uno de sus mejores amigos, entro a la casa y en unos segundos lo golpeo un gran olor a alcohol y tabaco, en la mesa de la cocina se encontraba su madre Tsume Inuzuka , ebria como siempre, desde que el tenia 10 años y su padre se había largado con una mujer más joven dejándolos a así a su madre, su hermana de en ese entonces 14 años y a él solos, desde ese día Kiba se convirtió por así decirlo el hombre en el hombre de la casa a pesar de que solo tenía 10 años, como su madre perdía cada trabajo que encontraba a causa de su depresión y el habito de beber, el comenzó a hacer trabajos para ganar unas monedas para poder comer, su hermana con mucho esfuerzo logró completar sus estudios universitarios convirtiéndose en veterinaria y ahora trabajaba en una veterinaria del lado norte de la ciudad ganaba bien como para mantener a la familia así que obligaba a kiba a asistir de vuelta a la escuela por las noches

El siempre se reía de las historias de su hermana le contaba como los ricos peinaban a sus mascotas, o como gastaban grandes cantidades de dinero en productos para el pelaje de ellas y lo más gracioso era como gastaban enormes sumas en ropa, sí ropa para animales, no lo podía creer, pero el que tiene dinero para gastar lo gasta en lo que quiere, pensaba él.

-vamos vieja estás muy ebria- le decía él mientras la levantaba con intenciones de meterla a dormir

-eso no es asunto tuyo, mocoso con esa campera te pareces a tu padre-afirmaba la mujer mientras tocaba la campera de cuero que kiba tenía puesta- ese maldito bastardo malnacido espero que se pudra en el infierno él y esa zorra

El rodo los ojos odia ser comparado con su padre, odiaba a su padre por destruir de esa manera a su familia, en ese momento su hermana llegaba del trabajo y llevo a su madre al baño

Mientras su hermana bañaba a su madre, el salió al patio y prendió la única cosa que lo calmaba y lo ayudaba a olvidar aunque sea por un instante un cigarrillo de marihuana, le dio la primera calada y en el momento en que el humo entraba en sus pulmones se sentía más relajado, era intoxicarte y dañino lo sabia pero no le importaba mientras le ayudara a escapar aunque sea por un segundo de ese infierno

-ya está en su cama, la pobre se quedo dormida- anuncio su hermana llegando a donde estaba el

- gracias Hana,

-kiba ya te dije que no me gusta que fumes esas porquerías- reprendió severamente la joven, pero en el fondo lo entendía ella también estaba harta de todo

-solo es uno, si no molestes Hana-contesto el dirigiéndose a la puerta- me voy ya es tarde para la escuela- anuncio antes de irse

En la secundaria un joven profesor daba la ultima pitada a su cigarrillo, tenía que dar una clase en 5 minutos y si llegaba tarde sería muy problemático, tiro la colilla en el suelo y la pisó tomo sus cosas perezosamente y con paso lento y monótono se dirigía a su salón de clases "problemático" pensaba mientras caminaba

Shikamaru Nara, 22 años recién recibido de la universidad con las mejores notas y con una maestría en matemáticas y física, provenía de una familia de clase media y que con un poco de esfuerzo lograron pagarle la universidad, su padre había muerto de cáncer hacia un mes dejando sola a su madre y a shikamaru como único sostén de ella, eso según él era una situación sumamente problemática, pues en Konoha si no provienes de una familia rica y de renombre no eres nadie, no importa que te hallas graduado con las mejores notas, si no te graduaste en una universidad de primera no eres nadie y la universidad pública de Konoha de la cual se había graduado estaba lejos de ser de primera.

Para empeorar su situación, a su madre le diagnosticaron artrosis una enfermedad degenerativa, hacia tres semanas y lo peor su enfermedad estaba muy avanzada haciéndola sufrir grandes dolores de huesos, para colmo los remedios que necesitaba su madre eran costosos y no era como que a shikamaru le pagaran mucho en la escuela pública, de nuevo si en Konoha eres profesor en una escuela privada no eres nadie, en otras palabras shikamaru no era nadie, era un don nadie un segundón, no era que no le importara ni mucho menos a decir verdad él se conformaba

Pero los beneficios de ser alguien eran muchos, mejor trabajo, mejor salario, mejor atención médica para tu madre enferma, cosa que shikamaru no tenía, si a sus 22 años shikamaru estaba arto, arto de la vida, de las injusticias arto de todo, no era para nada feliz, estaba fastidiado y agotado, todo era demasiado problemático.

Entro al salón de clases y miro a sus alumnos en especial a Naruto y kiba que además de ser sus alumnos en la escuela eran sus dos mejores amigos, suspiro con pesadez y desgano, sacudió su cabeza para despejarse y tan solo decidió continuar con su vida sin tener la esperanza de que mejoraría

-habrán los libros y resuelvan los problemas 1,2 y3…

_**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**_

_**GRACIAS POR LEER, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS**_

_**No alegra que nuestra humilde historia les haya gustado ¿qué les pareció el capitulo? Era para que conozcan las vidas de estos otros protagonistas, a partir del siguiente empieza la historia y sus caminos se empezarán a cruzar de a poco, esperamos sus comentarios, trataremos de actualizar los sábados, hasta pronto**_


	3. Chapter 3:anhelos de libertad

_**Hola tanto tiempo, primero que nada LO SENTIMOS MUCHO ya sabemos que nos tardamos en actualizar, no siempre dos cabezas piensan mejor que una jejeje, es que el colegio no nos dio mucho tiempo para ponernos deaucuerdo para un capitulo, en fin ya no los aburrimos mas con nuestras escusas, esperamos que les guste este capítulo y si es así ya saben háganoslo saber… **_

**Capitulo3: anhelos de libertad.**

Las practicas de las porristas estaban por la mitad; las chicas giraban, saltaban y se meneaban al son de canticos y su rutina había llegado el momento de hacer la tan esperada pirámide, las chicas que conformaban la base ya estaban en su posición luego fue el turno de Sakura y Hinata que dé un salto subieron y se posicionaron firmes en su lugar su papel era importante pues sostenían a la última persona que sería la punta.

Esa persona era la capitana de las porristas, Ino, pero ese día se encontraba mas distraída que nunca

Mientras tanto en el campo de futbol, el equipo del instituto terminaba su práctica y comenzaban a dispersarse

-valla que linduras- comentaba mientras miraba en dirección de las chicas un peliblanco de nombre Suigetsu se podría decir mejor amigo de sasuke, este último no contesto solo se limito a dar una ojeada

- la feíta si que tiene un buen trasero- dijo desde atrás Sai amigo de ellos también para luego esbozar su típica falsa sonrisa

-nadie te cree esa estúpida sonrisa- contesto el uchiha muy tranquilo y al ver que su peliblanco amigo estaba por reír agrego- Suigetsu te recuerdo que tu novia Karin que también es porrista esta allí y no creo que le haga mucha gracia que te babees por sus compañeras

El nombrado solo levanto los hombros en un gesto despreocupado- me tiene sin cuidado ella no me manda, además que tenga novia no significa que no pueda mirar un poco

Con las porristas Ino se encontraba cada vez más distraída pues no podía dejar de pensar, en Sakura y en como la engañaba, era su mejor amiga desde que tenían 5 años eran casi hermanas ¡qué mal que estaba! ¡Era una inconsciente! No quería perderla pero sabía que eso era exactamente lo que pasaría si se llegaba a enterar de su relación con sasuke

Sasuke, ¿lo amaba lo suficiente como para romper su amistad con Sakura? No estaba segura, el era hermoso Ino la más hermosa del instituto así que para ella tenía mucho sentido que estuvieran juntos, pero no, no era solo eso no era tan superficial para estar con él solo por eso pero ¿Qué era? ¿Era amor? ¿Lo amaba de verdad? Ni ella misma lo sabía, sabía que él la amaba pues siempre se lo decía eso lo tenía claro, tenía claro que esas palabras nunca se las diría a Sakura, solo eran para ella solo la amaba a ella nunca a Sakura; la cabeza y el corazón de Ino eran todo un torbellino de confusión se sentía triste y no tenía una madre con quien contar, una madre a la cual contarle sus problemas y pedir consejo pues tristemente su madre había muerto 3 meses atrás, ella estaba sola.

-INO, INO, SALTA RAPIDO- el grito de sus compañeras la sacó de sus cavilaciones, rápidamente tomó impulso y saltó con gran mala suerte que al caer encima de los brazos de sus amigas resbalo cayendo al vacio

Sasuke observo desde el principio el salto de la rubia, sintió que algo andaba mal corrió con todas sus fuerzas ni siquiera se dio cuenta el momento en el que saltó la baya en el momento en que llegaba ino caía y el la atrapo en sus brazos

-¡sasuke!- ino se sorprendió al sentirse en los brazos del uchiha

En la bajó con delicadeza- Ino ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto con suavidad genuinamente preocupado, por un momento se olvido que estaban en público y le acaricio el rostro mirándola a los ojos, esos hermosos zafiros que le encantaban

-INO-CHAN- gritaron las chicas que venían a ver lo que habían pasado, eso los saco de su ensueño- nos vemos luego, Ino- le dijo al oído y le dio un beso en la mejilla procurando que nadie lo haya visto, luego se regresó por donde había venido

Mientras las chicas la rodeaban Ino estaba absorta viendo en dirección a sasuke, otra vez mil pensamientos pasaban por su mente, Sakura le puso una mano en el hombro- valla cerda, que caída suerte que mi sasuke-kun estuviera cerca- luego con estrellas en los ojos dijo- ¿verdad que es lindo? Mi sasuke-kun es todo un caballero ¿a que si? Hubiera sido yo la de la caída para que el me atrapara

Hinata preocupada preguntó-¿te…te encuentras bien ino-chan?

Ino miró a la ojiperla con una media sonrisa quebrada y negó con la cabeza despacio solo para que Hinata la viera, la Hyuga entendió a la perfección pues era su confidente la única persona a la que la Yamanaka le había confiado su secreto aunque Hinata no pudiera proporcionarle muchos consejos pues su experiencia en el campo del amor era poca, por no decir nula, pero lo compensaba escuchándola paciente y comprensivamente todas las contrariedades de la rubia

Hinata le gustaba sentir que de alguna manera ayudaba a la rubia, no la juzgaba no era nadie para hacerlo y siempre procuraba darle algo de ánimos diciéndole que todo estaría bien, aunque no siempre estaba segura de esas palabras; tal y como se sentía bien al ayudar a Ino se sentía muy mal al ocultarle la verdad a Sakura pues era su mejor amiga y no quería verla sufrir, pero no podía decirle nada se lo había prometido a ino y ella Hinata Hyuga no rompía promesas-

-Yamanaka ¡¿Qué paso?!- exigió saber la entrenadora

-kurenai-sansai yo…lo lamento fue mi error estuve distraída y…

La mujer de cabello negro puso sus manos en posición de jarra y suspiro negando con la cabeza- eres la capitana de las porristas, tu más que ninguna tienes que concentrarte y ser la mejor…te daré una última oportunidad los torneos chunin interescolares de porristas son en tan solo 3 meses, no puedes permitirte distraerte debes ser perfecta

"perfecta" repitió ino en su mente, estaba harta de ser perfecta de ser una muñeca tal y como se esperaba de una chica de sociedad, la heredera Yamanaka quería ser libre de todas esas ataduras de la alta sociedad, quería poder hacer, decir y ser lo que quisiera; pero tristemente ese sueño de libertad no era más que eso un sueño.

El entrenamiento había terminado, Sakura se le acercó y en un gesto de apoyo la abrazó-no te preocupes ino, ya verás todo saldrá bien yo estoy contigo siempre contigo

Cada una de las palabras de la pelirrosa habían sido como alfileres en el corazón, dolían mucho

Sakura antes de irse a los vestuarios estiró su dedo meñique, he izo que la rubia hiciera lo mismo uniendo sus dedos- para eso están las amigas ino ¡amigas por siempre!- exclamo feliz la ojijade

-amigas por siempre- repitió ino, Sakura se alejo feliz a los vestidores, ino se quedo un momento allí de pie y una voz en su cabeza le gritaba "hipócrita" a todo volumen

-lo siento mucho, Sakura-chan- susurro con tristeza, antes de volver a entrar en su papel de perfección y alegría dirigiéndose a los vestidores.

-muy bien señor si tengo la dirección iré hoy a las 5:00 pm, adiós- shikamaru colgó el teléfono y suspiró; había puesto un anuncio en el periódico ofreciendo sus servicios como profesor y ya lo habían llamado para dar una clase particular, lo menos que quería era trabajar más horas pero día a día las cosas estaban más cara y su sueldo no alcanzaba.

Se dirigió a la cocina de su casa, en la mesa había varias frascos con píldoras, 1blanca,2verdes,1amarilla por la mañana 2azules,1amarilla,1cucharada de polvos de calcio diluidos en agua por la tarde, un antiinflamatorio,2rojas y una inyección por la noche, decía la receta firmada y sellada por el médico que estaba pegada en el refrigerador. Tomó la dosis correspondiente a la mañana, un vaso de agua y se dirigió a la habitación de su madre.

-madre aquí traigo tus medicinas- se dirigía cuidadosamente a la cama mostrándose tranquilo, pero la verdad era que le dolía demasiado ver a su medre en ese estado tan débil y frágil, dolía mas saber que su madre había perdido todo espíritu de lucha y solo se dejaba vencer por la enfermedad-¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

La mujer término de tragar sus medicinas- cansada mi niño me duele todo el cuerpo

Shikamaru de dio un beso en la frente-lo sé, descansa madre- se dirigió a la salida y cerró la puerta con cuidado.

El Nara no entendía por qué los medicamentos no mejoraban a su madre hasta podía jurar que le hacían peor, no lo soportaba quería, no, necesitaba salir un momento tomó su motocicleta y comenzó a conducir a toda velocidad hasta llegar a su lugar favorito una colina donde podía recostarse a ver las nubes, en donde aunque sea por un momento y escapar de su problemática vida, quería ser libre, flotar como una nube sin ninguna preocupación e ir hacia donde el viento lo levara, escapar de la monotonía, la tristeza y la miseria en la que estaba sumido.

A las 5:00pm llegó a la dirección que le habían dado, en la parte norte de la ciudad se sorprendió al ver que la dirección era de un barrio privado, mientras conducía se maravillaba de las grandes mansiones que allí había, al encontrar el numero de la dirección vio una mansión con un enorme hermoso y bien cuidado jardín

Tocó la enorme puerta y una empleada lo hiso entrar y condijo a la enorme sala, discretamente shikamaru inspeccionaba el lugar todo era muy opulento, escucho unos pasos que se acercaban una voz dijo- supongo que tu eres mi nuevo profesor.

El se puso de pie y de dio vuelta, entonces la vio la chica más hermosa que había visto rubia de cabello largo como le gustaba y unos hermosos ojos azules, no entendía por qué su corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido antes había visto mujeres hermosas y no le había pasado nada, ¿Por qué le pasaba eso con esa chica?

Por su lado ino tuvo su propia reacción, lo vio era muy apuesto a su entender pero el corazón de la rubia por alguna razón dio un vuelco ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, se acercó nerviosa y con su mejor sonrisa dijo- mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka

-shikamaru Nara tu nuevo profesor- contestó el extendiéndole la mano al hacer contacto con la delicada mano de la chica una corriente eléctrica le recorrió todo el cuerpo y solo pudo pensar en una sola cosa en ella Ino, mientras una voz en su cabeza gritaba "problemático".

_**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**_

_**¿Qué les pareció? Esperamos que le haya gustado el primer encuentro de ino y shikamaru esta historia recién comienza jajjaja el próximo capítulo tal vez pongamos el de Naruto y Sakura y el siguiente el de kiba y Hinata, no se desesperen va haber lugar y tiempo para cada pareja y poco a poco las historias se irán mezclando jajjaja.**_

_**Esperamos que les haya gustado el capitulo y se merezca algún comentario.**_


	4. Chapter 4:el nuevo trabajo de naruto

**Capitulo 4:el nuevo trabajo de naruto**

Naruto despertó por la mañana, el calor era insoportable en su pequeño departamento, necesitaba con urgencia un ventilador pero la cosa era que no tenía dinero para uno, "tengo que conseguir otro empleo ''ttbayo" pensó mientras se sentaba con pereza en la cama, luego de un desayuno que consistía en la mitad del ramen instantáneo que le había sobrado de la noche anterior se decidió a buscar un nuevo empleo, mientras caminaba vio a su amigo Konohamaru y su pandilla que consistía en Udon y Moegi los 3 niños de 11años estaban limpiando y cuidando los autos de las personas que trabajaban en el edificio a donde él se dirigía.

El Uzumaki entro al edificio, agencia de empleo de Konoha decía el cartel, al tocarle el turno un hombre viejo sin siquiera mirarlo le preguntaba

-¿nombre?

-Uzumaki Naruto

-¿edad?

-17 años

-pondremos 18…así tendrás mas oportunidad ¿Qué sabes hacer?

-de todo ''ttbayo

-bien, solo nos queda un trabajo-el hombre le pasó un papel con la dirección- preséntate a las 12:00 allí de seguro te van a entrevistar...suerte muchacho

Naruto salió feliz corriendo- gracias ``ttbayo- al llegar a la calle miró su reloj eran apenas las 9:00am aun tenía mucho tiempo.

Mientras tanto Sakura era despertado por una de las sirvientas mientras le traía su desayuno a la cama – tenga usted buenos días niña Sakura

-gracias- Sakura se restregaba los ojos y se desperezaba antes de sentarse en su mullida y enorme cama-¿donde están mis padres?

La mujer le entregaba delicadamente la bandeja- lo lamento pero los señores salieron en un viaje de negocios muy temprano por la mañana y no quisieron despertarla.

Sakura hizo un puchero, pues de nuevo estaba sola; la mujer se percató del cambio en la chica le dio pena pues la conocía desde que era tan solo una bebé y aun en ese entonces la chica ya estaba sola pues siempre la dejaban a cargo de una niñera y salían constantemente los únicos momento que Sakura pasaba con sus padres eran en reuniones sociales o banquetes de negocios, a decir verdad nunca se tomaron el tiempo de conocerla.

En un gesto tierno y de comprensión la mujer le acaricio sus rosados cabellos a la chica- no se preocupe niña Sakura ellos la aman además ya que es fin de semana puede usted hacer lo que le plazca.

La ojiverde sonrió – tienes razón, gracias Chiyo-oba- cuando la mujer se fue la chica se dio a la tarea de comer mientras mandaba algunos mensajes _**"sasuke-kun ¿te gustaría salir hoy por la tarde?"**_

Unos minutos después recibió la respuesta _**"si no queda de otra, supongo que si"**_

"_**sasuke-kun que ¡emoción! Ya verás nos divertiremos mucho, pasa por mí a las 6:00pm te quiero mucho un beso"**_

No recibió respuesta, luego se abocó a la tarea de elegir un atuendo que le agradara a sasuke-kun.

Ya era alrededor del medio dia, Naruto se encontraba algo nervioso, se vistió con un pantalón de jean negro, una camisa de manga corta cuya mitad superior era negra y la inferior naranja se puso sus zapatillas y salió.

Luego de unos 20 minutos llegó a su destino una enorme mansión, se encontraba muy nervioso al tocar el timbre una mujer abrió la puerta- ¿Qué se le ofrece joven?

El se rascaba nerviosamente la parte de atrás de la cabeza-emm… vine por emm...la agencia me mandó

-ha sí, lo estaban esperando sígame joven- ella lo guió por la mansión hasta la enorme puerta de madera maciza una vez que el rubio entró al lugar la sirvienta cerró la puerta.

Naruto pudo ver se encontraba en una biblioteca por los estantes llenos de libros, había unos sofás y un enorme e imponente escritorio de caoba, detrás de este un enorme sillón, en un momento este giró dejando ver a su ocupante, el Uzumaki quedó muy sorprendido pues la que ocupaba el lugar era la chica más bonita que había visto; era Sakura.

La pelirosa le hizo una seña para que tomara asiento -¿tú eres el nuevo chofer que mandó la agencia?

-¿chofer?- inquirió el sorprendido- el dia que te vi tenias un chofer ¿Qué pasó con él?

Sakura levantó una ceja, ya lo había olvidado aquel dia pero al parecer el chico no- las preguntas aquí las hago yo ¿entendido?-el tono intimidante que había usado espantó un poco al Uzumaki que solo se limitó a asentir fervientemente-¿sabes conducir?

-si aprendí cuando…

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-17 cumplo el…

-¿vives con alguien?

-no, veras cuando yo…

-¿vas a la escuela?

Bien Naruto ya se estaba cansando de que no lo dejara terminar de contestar las preguntas, siempre lo interrumpía con una nueva y ni siquiera lo miraba solo se limitaba a escribir en un papel; él se levantó de repente- oye ¡¿Por qué tantas preguntas?! Y además ¡¿Por qué eres tu las que las hace?!-la apuntó con un dedo-¡¿no debería hacerlo el dueño de casa para el que trabajare?!

Sakura no se había inmutado con la rabieta del rubio, cuándo terminó lo miró a los ojos y le dedicó una media sonrisa y con una dulce voz preguntó-¿terminaste?- una vez que Uzumaki asintió y volvió a su lugar Sakura se paró y golpeó el escritorio asustándolo- ESCUCHAME IDIOTA ¿Quién TE CREES PARA LEVANTARME LA VOZ? NO ERES NADIE PARA HACERLO Y CUANDO YO HABLO TU TE CALLAS ¿ENTENDISTE? Y PARA TU INFORMACION YO SOY LA DUEÑA Y SEÑORA DE ESTA CASA, TRABAJARAS PARA MI Y SOLO ME RINDES CUENTAS AMI ¿TE QUEDO CLARO?

- sí, sí, sí lo que digas-el rubio asentía con todas sus fuerzas completamente aterrado del repentino cambio de humor de la chica

Con la misma voz dulce de antes la chica dijo- hablando se entiende la gente ¿no crees?- a Naruto se le formo una gotita detrás de la cabeza, Sakura le extendió un papel y un bolígrafo- este es tu contrato de trabajo también se estipula tu salario 4500 yenes al mes ¿te parece bien?

-¡claro que si "ttebayo!- el Uzumaki estaba más que feliz ya que con su trabajo en el restaurante solo ganaba 500 yenes al mes, esto era mucho más del doble sin mas firmó el contrato y se lo devolvió a Sakura que le extendió un celular- toma es para que te llame cuando te necesite también tiene agentado mi numero de celular pero no me llames a menos que sea muy necesario ¿entiendes?

Naruto solo asintió estaba ocupado probando el aparato pues era genial era uno de los últimos modelos lo mejor de lo mejor, tan absorto estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando la pelirrosa se dirigía a la salida- vamos sígueme- le escuchó decir

- ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó mientras caminaba detrás de ella

-te voy a mostrar tu cuarto- contesto ella de lo mas natura- el trabajo es de tiempo completo ¿acaso no leíste el contrato?

-oh si claro que lo leí- mintió para salvarse, pues no había leído nada del dichoso contrato estaba muy emocionado para hacerlo

Caminaban por la mansión mientras Sakura explicaba- me tienes que llevar y traer del instituto para eso debes aprenderte mis horarios, yo te llamaré cuando quiera salir a algún lugar, aparte de eso en tu tiempo libre puedes hacer lo que te plazca pero siempre estate atento y mantén el celular contigo por si te necesito.

El rubio pensaba que era el trabajo más fácil del mundo pues prácticamente no tenía que hacer nada, llegaron a la parte de atrás donde se encontraba los dormitorios del servicio. Sakura fue la primera en entrar, el dormitorio era amplio tenía una gran cama dos mesitas de noche a cada lado un armario un televisor y aire acondicionado para Naruto era de lujo-en el armario se encuentra el uniforme, póntelo- terminando de decir eso Sakura salió dejando solo a Naruto.

Varios minutos después Naruto ya estaba vestido con el uniforme que constaba de un traje negro, zapatos de igual color, un gorro de chofer y para el agrado de Naruto una corbata naranja; comenzó a caminar por la enorme casa hasta que llegó al comedor principal allí vio a Sakura sentada en la punta de una larga mesa y sin pensarlo se sentó a su lado

-¡escúchame mocoso en el comedor solo comen los señores de la casa y la niña Sakura el servicio come en la cocina!- reprendió la mujer que serbia a Sakura

La ojijade se rio de la cara de espanto de Naruto al ser regañado por la mujer-déjalo Chiyo-oba como es su primer dia puede comer conmigo, traele un plato.

La mujer asintió- como usted diga señorita-y luego mirando amenazante al rubio dijo- y tú espero que no causes problemas a la señorita o te las veras conmigo mocoso- acto seguido se fue

Naruto tenia cientos de gotitas en la cabeza esa mujer le daba miedo-¡pts! Sakura-chan ¿ella es así de mala?- le susurro a la chica pues tenía miedo de que la anciana lo escuchara

Sakura rió- no, solo le gusta que todo esté en orden es muy buena en realidad, por ahora puedes comer conmigo pero cuando mis padres estén en casa tendrás que comer en la cocina junto con el resto del servicio

-está bien Sakura-chan-él se le acerco al oído cosa que le sorprendió y ruborizo un poco a la chica luego le susurro- pero aun así me da miedo esa oba-chan

-¡QUE TE ACABO DE DECIR MOCOSO!-le grito la anciana a Naruto mientras llegaba y lo vio cerca de Sakura

Mientras el chico se reía con esa gran y radiante sonrisa y de disculpaba con la mujer Sakura no podía evitar sentir que quizás solo quizás ya no se encontraría sola.

Sasuke se dirigía a la empresa de su familia, pues a su padre se le había olvidado unos documentos importantes, estacionó el auto frente al moderno edificio que en la entrada exhibía el emblema familiar unas letras doradas que decían UCHIHA CORP.

Uchiha corp. Era la mayor empresa fabricante y distribuidora de electrodomésticos de todo el país del fuego siendo famosa por sus productos de gran calidad como por ejemplo los hornos microondas de la nueva línea Amaterasu o los televisores de alta definición de la línea

Sharingan, con los cuales puedes ver las escenas cuadro por cuadro para no perderse ningún detalle según la magnífica publicidad creada por HARUNO PUBLICITY, la empresa perteneciente a la familia de su impuesta novia.

Todo eso del compromiso entre Sakura y el era parte de un convenio mayor para favorecer las empresas de las familias era el "costo de la oportunidad" como decía su padre.

Odiaba eso no quería casarse con Sakura no la amaba y además sabia de primera mano lo que los matrimonios arreglados hacen, púes tenía un ejemplo en casa, sus padres, ellos también se habían casado como parte de un convenio a los ojos del mundo eran la familia perfecta pero la realidad era que todo era una muy bien elaborada farsa, su padre siempre engañaba a su madre cada semana era una nueva aventura y lo que más le jodia era que su madre lo sabía y no hacía nada al respecto; también estaba seguro de que su madre también tenía sus propias aventurillas.

Desde que tuvo conciencia nunca vio un gesto de cariño entre sus padres, salvo en las reuniones sociales delante del publico claro está para mantener las apariencias, no recordaba que su padre le diera un gesto de cariño a él durante toda su vida. Para lo único para lo que su padre le hablaba era para enseñarle cosas de la empresa nada más.

Sasuke estaba arto de las farsas, no quería vivir el resto de su vida en una también quería casarse por amor con la mujer que amaba, que lo besara al volver de la oficina que compartiera con él los momentos buenos y malos que lo entendiera y le diera apoyo, jugar con sus hijos llevarlos a la escuela enseñarles cosas, en fin quería una familia real y no una muy bien elaborada farsa como lo era la suya.

Al entrar al edificio, como siempre todos los empleados lo saludaban tomó el elevador y se dirigió al último piso.

Cuando entró a la gran oficina de su padre quedó paralizado con la escena que vio su padre entre las piernas de la nueva secretaria, el apretó los puños y tiró los papeles dentro cerró la puerta y se fue; ellos nunca se dieron cuenta.

Condujo hasta la casa de Ino- sasuke ¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó ella preocupada al ver las lagrimas que corrían por el rostro del chico

Lo llevó hasta su cuarto el se sentó en la cama y ella en sus piernas, sasuke escondió la cara en el cuello de ino mientras lloraba, sólo podía permitir a ella que lo viera llorar- lo vi- susurro él

Ino sabia a lo que se refería, sabía cuánto le dolía a sasuke y también sabía que en esos momentos la palabras estaban de mas así que se limito a acariciarle el cabello para tratar de consolarlo como si fuera un niño pequeño; sasuke se quedó toda la tarde y la noche con ino, no fue a la cita con Sakura.

Naruto caminaba por toda la mansión para conocerla eran las 8:00pm, de pronto escuchó una serie de sollozos que provenían del patio trasero se dirigió a ver de qué se trataba y allí vio a Sakura con un hermoso vestido color blanco con una cinta rosa, a él le pareció estar viendo un ángel.

Se acercó y pudo comprobar que los sollozos provenían de ella, se le estrujó el corazón -¿Por qué lloras Sakura-chan?- preguntó al acercarse mas

Ella levantó un poco la vista-oh, eres tu Naruto

-Sakura-chan dime ¿Por qué lloras?-el estaba junto al frente de Sakura

-sasuke-kun no vino por mí, se olvidó de nuestra cita-trató de decir entre el hipo-Naruto, creo que sasuke-kun no me quiere

El en un gesto tierno que sorprendió a Sakura le limpio con cuidado las lagrimas con una mano- vamos Sakura-chan no llores, nadie merece tus lagrimas si él se olvido de ti estoy seguro que debe ser un teme para no ver a la hermosa chica que tiene

-¿tu crees?

-estoy seguro- acto seguido y por impulso abrazó a Sakura para tratar de reconfortarla y se sorprendió al sentir que ella correspondía al abrazo, "Sakura-chan si pudiera estar contigo nunca dejaría que vuelvas a llorar más que de felicidad" pensó él mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

_**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**_

_**¿Qué les pareció? Esperamos que les haya gustado y se merezca algún comentario **___

_**Bueno solo queríamos decirles que en el fic no va a haber kibahina pero es que se nos hace mucho elaborar 3 historias distintas, comprendan recién estamos empezando y nos quedamos cortas. Así que nos centraremos en el narusaku y en el triangulo amoroso de sasuke, Ino y Shikamaru.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: una nueva sensación **

Al dia siguiente en el instituto todo estaba bien; bueno relativamente bien Sakura la primera parte del día ignoraba olímpicamente a cierto uchiha pero para desgracia del chico esto no duró mucho y antes de llegar la hora del almuerzo la pelirosada ya estaba colgándose del cuello de sasuke nuevamente.

Pronto llegó la hora del entrenamiento de las porristas, ino al terminar de ponerse su uniforme se dirigía hacia el grupo y le pareció raro verlas todas juntas reunidas viendo un celular junto con kurenai-sansai pero supuso que tal vez estarían viendo alguna rutina nueva o algo por el estilo así que puso su mejor sonrisa- hola chicas ¿listas para entrenar? Tengo muy buenas ideas-la rubia estaba feliz pero de pronto notó que todas excepto Sakura y Hinata la miraban muy enojadas y murmuraban-pero… ¿Qué pasó?

Kurenai muy enojada le puso el celular al frente- ¡¿Qué significa esto Yamanaka?!- ino pudo ver el video en el estaba ella haciendo unas rutinas junto a otro equipo de porristas y utilizaba el uniforme de otra academia

-yo…puedo explicarlo-Ino estaba perpleja ¿Quién podría haber grabado eso?

-no hay ninguna explicación Yamanaka nos traicionaste y peor aún nos traicionaste con nuestras rivales- kurenai estaba verdaderamente furiosa- desde hoy estas fuera del equipo

-NO…por favor kurenai-sansai-Ino estaba al borde de las lagrimas- lo que sucedió fue…

FLASHBACK

Ino recibió un mensaje de parte de Konan la líder de las animadoras de la preparatoria Akatsuki, así que la rubia fue a su encuentro ya en el predio de la academia la peli azul le dijo- Ino te he estado observando y de verdad eres muy buena y tengo una muy buena propuesta para ti-

Ino estaba muy intrigada, el equipo de la preparatoria Akatsuki había ganado dos los torneos chunin de animadoras desde hacía 5 años-¿Cuál sería tu propuesta?- inquirió tratando de no sonar muy nerviosa pues Konan era casi una leyenda entre las animadoras era la mejor

La peli azul esbozó una sonrisa- en mi equipo solamente cabe la perfección y nada más que eso, como sabrás yo comenzó la universidad este año pero de igual manera sigo siendo la capitana de la preparatoria Akatsuki a falta de una, todavía no he encontrado a la chica que dé con el perfecto perfil que estoy buscando

-si estaba al tanto de eso, ¿Qué tengo que ver yo? ¿Acaso quieres que te recomiende a alguien por que tengo varias chicas en mente…como emm no lo sé tal vez Temari de la academia Suna, ella es muy buena y…-decía la rubia

Konan negó con la cabeza- antes de eso ¿te gustaría participar en una práctica con nosotras?

-claro ¡me encantaría!-Ino dio un saltito de emoción-sería un honor practicar contigo Konan

La nombrada hizo una pequeña carcajada al ver el entusiasmo de a ojiceleste- bien vamos a los vestuarios a que te pongas un uniforme para que no estropees tu ropa- así ambas se fueron directo a los vestuarios de la preparatoria Akatsuki.

Lo que ninguna de las dos sabia es que detrás de los arbustos alguien se encontraba grabando todo mientras pensaba "_con esto van a echar del equipo a la princesa y yo voy a ser la capitana voy a seguir grabando todo para mostrárselo a kurenai-sansai"_

Mientras tanto ino salía vestida con el uniforme de animadora de la preparatoria Akatsuki que era de color negro con nubes rojas, estuvo practicando con ese equipo alrededor de una hora en verdad se la estaba pasando muy bien, y había confirmado que Konan ere exigente las chicas eran perfectas, la rutina salió perfecta a pesar de ser algo complicada pero Ino en poco tiempo encontró su ritmo y logró hacerlo igual o mejor que algunas de las chicas.

Al acabar Konan se llevó a la rubia a un costado- ¿Qué te pareció mi equipo?

- es estupendo de verdad-la rubia trataba de recuperar el aliento después de la rutina- en el ultimo truco yo le agregaría una vuelta más para que se vea mejor y más limpio- sugirió

-tienes razón, es buena idea-consintió- sobre mi propuesta ino… ¿aceptas?

-si claro hablare con temari para ver si quiere ser tu capitana pero no lo sé tal vez ella…-afirmaba la rubia antes de que Konan la interrumpiera poniéndole las manos en los hombros- no me refiero a ti Ino, tu eres perfecta, eres rápida, ágil, tienes un buen ojo para ver la estética en todo los movimientos tu técnica es muy precisa impecable yo quiero que tú seas la capitana de mi equipo…es un equipo ganador como sabes y pretendo que sea así por eso te quiero a ti por que se que tu podrás sucederme y seguir manteniéndolo igual ¿Qué dices aceptas?

La rubia estaba sorprendida ante tal propuesta, así que lo pensó por un instante- acepto, tienes razón Konan es un equipo perfecto…mejor que el mío…

La persona que grababa quería saltar por los cielos de felicidad, y se fue de inmediato pero si se hubiera quedado habría terminado de escuchar lo que Ino tenía para decir

-acepto que es un equipo perfecto…pero no puedo aceptar tu propuesta Konan…se que con mi equipo siempre quedamos en segundo lugar, que las chicas tienden a ser algo descoordinadas y hay una que otra pelea interna pero…es mi equipo es mi instituto y no puedo traicionar todo eso ellas confían en mí como su capitana y yo confió en ellas en todas…por eso Konan no puedo aceptar tu generosa oferta.- termino de decir con una sonrisa ino pues sentía verdaderas cada una de las palabras que había dicho.

-¿estás segura?-Konan le puso una mano en el hombro al ver que ino asintió completamente convencida y sin dudar esbozó una sonrisa- comprendo…entiendo mi equipo también es lo más importante me siento decepcionada y orgullosa al mismo tiempo…eres una gran capitana ino supongo que no hay más remedio…nos veremos en los torneos chunin y espero que sean una muy buena competencia ¿entendido? No espero menos de ti

-por supuesto este año vamos a ganar te lo aseguro- ino tenía una gran sonrisa mientras Corría a los vestidores a ponerse su ropa

-¡ya lo veremos!-le grito Konan sonriente de igual manera, púes podía verse reflejada de cierta manera en Ino, antes de volverse a su equipo dijo para sí misma-contigo como capitana no lo dudo, Ino- sacudió la cabeza y retomando su pose exigente volvió a su equipo-¡vamos esta vez tiene que ser perfecto tenemos un duro rival en el torneo!

FIN DE FLASHBACK

La rubia terminó de contar la historia completa, y esperaba ansiosa la decisión de kurenai que a pesar de todo se veía muy enfadada, esperó un poco mas hasta que por fin la mujer dijo- el hecho que hallas entrenado con ellas ya es traición Yamanaka…te dije que solo tenias una oportunidad más…desde hoy estas fuera del equipo- esas no eran las palabras que ino esperaba

-¡un momento! Si Ino se va yo también me voy- afirmó Sakura

-y yo t…también- secundó Hinata

-NO chicas no hagan eso no es necesario- les afirmó la rubia

-pero cerda ¿de verdad esperas que nos quedemos así como así?

-si renuncian al equipo me voy a sentir aun peor ¿acaso quieren eso?

La chicas negaron, Ino les dio una pequeña sonrisa-bien así me gusta- se fue caminando- nos vemos luego en mi casa chicas-terminó de decir

Mientras caminaba pudo escuchar la voz de kurenai que decía-he decidido que la nueva capitana será…Haruno Sakura.

Al terminar la jornada escolar la Yamanaka volvió directo a su casa y mientras pensaba que su dia no podía empeorar recordó algo mas era 10 de septiembre, se cumplían cuatro meses desde la muerte de su madre.

Shikamaru se dirigía en su moto a la mansión Yamanaka no tenia clases con Ino ese dia pero debía dejarle algunos libros para que pueda estudiar, pues le sería muy problemático tener que explicarle todo una y otra vez, mientras viajaba no podía evitar pensar en la chica era hermosa, cálida, con una sonrisa deslumbrante muy vivaz y hasta algo bipolar, si era una mujer problemática, no, no era una mujer era una chica una niña y más importante su estudiante trataba de autoconverserse el moreno para sacar todos esos pensamientos de su mente.

Sin darse cuenta llegó a destino, al entrar una de las sirvientas le comunicó que la señorita se encontraba en el invernadero de la parte de atrás, así que decidió ir a lugar; una vez allí se sorprendió de ver tanta variedad de plantar y flores caminó un poco por el lugar y allí la encontró, Ino estaba subida en una escalera regando una flores

-señorita le traje unos libro para que…-el no pudo continuar ya que vio que la chica caía rápidamente se disponía a sujetarla pero los dos cayeron al suelo, en una posición muy comprometedora para en que lo viera y peor aun sus labios unidos.

Pero lejos de separarse y contra todo juicio el comenzó a besarla y ella a responder, estaban unidos en un beso tierno muy tierno pero lleno de pasión. Se separaron únicamente por la falta de air, aquel momento el Nara recobró la cordura- lo lamento señorita la asusté y por eso cayó- el trataba de desviar la mirada

-shikamaru…lo que pasó…-Ino sentía su casa arder y también sentía una extraña sensación en el estómago (las típicas mariposas en el estomago)

El rápidamente le dio la espalda- por eso no se preocupe señorita Yamanaka fue un completo error no volverá a pasar se lo aseguro- shikamaru salió lo más rápido que pudo

Ino se sentó en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas, ese no había sido para nada su dia, la habían echado del equipo, era el aniversario de muerte de su madre y eso le dolía mucho y para colmo creía que shikamaru la había rechazado, abrazando sus rodillas hizo lo único que podía hacer, llorar.

Shikamaru llegó a su motocicleta su respiración era completamente irregular, problemático, pensaba, el problema no era el beso era que le había gustado demasiado que se había sentido muy bien y quería mas, no; no tenia que querer mas era una niña tenía 17 años y el 22años, ella era su estudiante y el profesor, ella estaba nadando en dinero y él para nada, lo suyo no podía ser, no debía ser estaba completamente mal completamente prohibido a su entender.

Tampoco podía dejar de pensar en ¿Por qué le habrá correspondido? Era completamente ilógico, se palpaba los bolsillos en busca de la llave del vehículo pero se dio cuenta de que se le habían caído en aquel invernadero…tendría que regresar.

Armándose de valor volvió al lugar, encontró sus llaves en el suelo mientras las recogía escuchó unos sollozos y no muy lejos divisó a la rubia, a shikamaru se le formó un nudo en el estomago se veía tan frágil, no podía verla triste así que en contra de su juicio que le gritaba que se fuera se le acercó- ¿Qué le sucede señorita? ¿Acaso se ha herido con la caída?- él le acariciaba la cabeza

Ella levantó la cabeza-shikamaru ¿acaso no te habías ido?

-sí pero volví a recoger las llaves de mi moto-contestó mostrándoselas

-¿tienes moto verdad?-preguntó pero antes de que el contestara agregó-lévame ¡ahora!

-¿adónde desea ir?-inquirió shikamaru

-a donde sea solo quiero irme aunque sea por unos momentos- ella ya estaba en la puerta, shikamaru no dijo nada pues sabía que se sentía mal y solo quería irse así que la complació.

Subieron a la moto y a shikamaru se le ocurrió el lugar perfecto a donde ir así que aceleró Ino se aferraba fuertemente de su cintura y sentía que escondía su rostro en su espalda, en ese momento una corriente eléctrica corría por el cuerpo de ambos, se sentían bien.

-valla este lugar es hermoso-afirmaba la Yamanaka mientras se bajaba de la moto y observaba esa hermosa colina llena de flores

-lo sé- shikamaru metió las manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a caminar hacia un gran árbol para luego acostarse sobre su sobra y cruzar sus brazos detrás de la cabeza a modo de almohada- siempre vengo a este lugar cuando necesito calmarme y pensar…supuse que usted también lo necesitaba

La chica imitó su acción- tienes razón fue un dia muy duro-dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos

El Nara la miró de reojo era muy hermosa-si me lo cuenta tal vez se sienta mejor

-tienes razón lo que pasó fue…

Ino le contó todo, sobre el equipo sobre su madre todo excepto que se sintió rechazada por él, algo de orgullo tenía que conservar después de todo, shikamaru la escuchaba pacientemente y hacia uno que otro comentario de vez en cuando.

De esa manare pasaron toda la tarde solo hablando y observando las nubes, al atardecer shikamaru la llevó de vuelta

-muchas gracias shikamaru la verdad estuvo muy lindo me hiciste sentir mejor-Ino se le acercó peligrosamente y depositó un fugaz beso casi en las comisuras de los labios de shikamaru dejándolo sorprendido y algo sonrojado

-de nada, Ino…señorita-corrigió y luego se marchó pues tenía demasiadas cosas en que pensar.

Mientras caminaba a su habitación la rubia se sentía de una manera extraña al cerrar la puerta de la habitación sacudió la cabeza no, no podía ser posible que le gustara shikamaru no estaba bien no era correcto él era mayor que ella, y además no era de su clase, según todo lo que le habían enseñado eso estaba completamente mal de una señorita distinguida como ella…además ella amaba a sasuke ¿verdad?

Su teléfono sonó era un mensaje de texto:

"_**buenas noches amor te necesito voy a tu casa en una hora ponte hermosa aunque no creo que sea posible ya eres perfecta.**_

_**PD: ponte esa ropa interior de encaje negro que tanto me gusta…la pasaremos muy bien te lo aseguro.**_

_**Te amo. Sasuke"**_

Amaba a sasuke ¿verdad? Si era así ¿por qué no dejaba de pensar en shikamaru? No lo sabía lo único que sabía es que se estaba metiendo en un gran problema.

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**MIL GRACIAL POR LEER Y MIL PERDON por tardar tanto no siempre dos cabezas piensan mejor que una jejeje lo sentimos.**

**Esperamos que les haya gustado este capítulo y que se merezca algunos comentarios.**

.


	6. Chapter 6: encuentros no tan agradables

**Capitulo 6: encuentros no tan agradables.**

Naruto ya se encontraba en el auto esperando a que Sakura entre para llevarla al instituto, no podía dejar de pensar en cómo Sakura lo había abrazado 3 días atrás, se le formaba un nudo en el estomago al recordar la imagen de Sakura llorando, y una gran rabia le recorría por las venas al pensar en el bastardo que la había hecho llorar, sasuke uchiha, recordaba perfectamente el nombre deseaba tenerlo en frente para golpearlo por hacerle mal a la dulce pelirosa.

-¿Qué te sucede Naruto-kun?-la dulce voz de la chica lo sacó de sus pensamientos

-no es nada ¿lista para el instituto?- le contestó con una sonrisa, ella se la devolvió y asintió

El camino al instituto fue muy agradable ambos conversaban amenamente a decir verdad se llevaban muy bien, Naruto hacia reír mucho a Sakura con sus ocurrencias, la pelirosa no pudo evitar pensar en la gran diferencia que existía entre sasuke y Naruto mientras que el primero era frio, casi nunca hablaba o mostraba algún gesto tierno o de interés para con ella, Naruto era radiante su sonrisa le hacía sentir un calor agradable, se preocupaba mucho por ella le hacía compañía…la hacía sentirse querida de alguna manera.

Sakura trataba de quitar esos pensamientos de la cabeza no podía permitirse sentir algo ni mucho menos enamorarse de Naruto, no estaba bien no era correcto sasuke era su novio más aun sasuke era su prometido, de pronto se sintió algo culpable por pensar tanto en Naruto sentía que de alguna manera engañaba a sasuke, el auto se detuvo, ella sacudió la cabeza para despejarla de tantos sentimientos pero lo tenía difícil aun mas cuando levantó la vista y vio que el rubio le sonreía mientras le decía-ya llegamos Sakura-chan.

El rubio se bajo del vehículo con la intención de abrirle la puerta a Sakura, de pronto un chico se le acercó y le dijo-oye tu dobe, ¿tú eres el nuevo chofer de Haruno?

El rubio hizo caso omiso del insulto recibido puesto que no quería ocasionar problemas- si soy el nuevo chofer de la señorita Sakura mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki-estiró la mano para saludar al otro chico pero este no la apretó solo le dedicó una mirada desinteresada-¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó Naruto al otro chico

-uchiha…uchiha sasuke- contestó el chico mientras se acomodaba la mochila

Naruto apretó los puños con fuerza ese era el infeliz que había hecho llorar a su Sakura-chan- uchiha sasuke…tengo algo que decirte- sasuke alzó una ceja de pronto recibió un puñetazo cortesía del rubio- si vuelves hacer llorar a Sakura-chan te juro que…-le advertía Naruto hasta que fue interrumpido

-NARUTOOOOO-Sakura corría hasta el lugar-¿Qué CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?-preguntó enojada

-yo…lo lamento Sakura-chan- Naruto estaba apenado mirando al suelo-no me contuvo es que ese teme es el que te hizo llorar

Sakura tenía sus manos en las caderas en posición de jarra-no puedes andar golpeando a la gente-suspiro negando con la cabeza- vete a casa Naruto-antes de que el rubio se fuera se le acercó y le susurró al oído-gracias por cuidarme Naruto-kun- pudo ver la sonrisa del chico mientras se subía al auto y se marchaba, la verdad que si estaba enojada un poco con Naruto pero al mismo tiempo le agradecía pues había hecho lo que ella quería hacerle a sasuke el dia que la plantó.

Al terminar el dia sasuke se fue a toda velocidad a su casa, una vez en su habitación tiró su mochila con furia, esta impactó en la mesa de noche tirando todo lo que allí se encontraba no le importó pues alguien lo limpiaría más tarde; estaba furioso de verdad tanto que golpeó un par de veces la pared causando que sus nudillos sangraran un poco.

Ese dia había sido espantoso primero ese empleado de pacotilla de Sakura lo había golpeado ¿Quién se creía que era para golpearlo? No era absolutamente nadie era solamente un pobre empleado ¿Cómo se atrevía a golpearlo a el? Sasuke uchiha…aunque no le devolvió el golpe porque muy en el fondo sentía que se lo merecía, la próxima se aseguraría que ese tal Naruto Uzumaki recibiera su merecido nadie humilla a un uchiha y se queda tan tranquilo.

Luego tuvo que soportar a Sakura todo el dia siguiéndolo abrazándolo y besándolo sin su permiso ¿tanto le costaba entender que no le gustaba que hiciera eso? No era tan difícil no entendía porque esa molestia de Haruno no podía hacerlo cuando por fin se pudo librar de esa pelirosada y encontrarse con su amada, sintió por fin un poco de paz y felicidad pero todo se esfumó al ver que su amada rubia se encontraba un tanto distante ¿desde cuándo lo rechazaba? No era lógico, no recordaba haberle hecho nada malo.

Ino su amada Ino ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? Le dolía mucho que lo rechazara pues él la amaba con toda su alma solo se sentía feliz con ella solo se sentía feliz con ella y siempre se lo hacía saber siempre le hacía saber que ella era la única persona que alegraba su mundo la única que lograba llenar su alma vacía, solo ella sin ella ya hubiera mandado todo al demonio a su farsa de familia a todos. Solo Ino lo retenía allí sasuke siempre acariciaba la idea de huir de todo con ella de ser feliz con ella en algún lugar lejos de todas las restricciones de todas las falsas apariencias de la alta sociedad a la que pertenecían. Ser solo ellos solos con su amor.

La idea de huir se hacía más fuerte en su cabeza sobre todo después de la conversación que tuvo con su padre…

-¿para que quisieras que viniera?- preguntó sasuke sin mucho interés entrando a la gran oficina de su padre

El hombre se encontraba leyendo unos documentos lentamente los bajó para ver a su hijo, lo miró seriamente y dijo- este es tu ultimo año solo quedan dos meses de clases quiero que cuando finalicen le pidas matrimonio a Sakura para que por fin se junten las empresas para hacernos con los beneficios-

Sasuke lo miró con odio y apretó los puños-NO, ya no quiero estar con Sakura no quiero este compromiso NO AMO A SAKURA-

Fugaku levantó una ceja- ¿y eso que importa? No es relevante, déjate de esos sentimentalismos tontos, no hay lugar para ellos en los negocios,

Sasuke explotó se puso de pie golpeó el escritorio con las manos y dijo-NO ME VOY A CASAR CON ALGUIEN QUE NO AMO…no quiero tener tu vida no quiero casarme con una mujer que no amo y tener una familia infeliz como la nuestra y tener una amante como tú!

Fugaku abrió los ojos-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-ladeo una sonrisa- veo que me viste con ella…bien no me importa- de repente se levantó y agarro a sasuke de la camisa y con una voz dura y mordaz dijo- escúchame bien lo que te voy a decir esta familia infeliz es la que te llena de lujos y comodidades…si te casas con Sakura tendrás mas todavía mucho más dinero eres un imbécil- Fugaku le acertó una cachetada a sasuke-eres un idiota y un débil CASATE con Sakura por la empresa no importan los sentimientos esto es NEGOCIO sasuke, luego puedes tener todas las putas que quieras.

Sasuke se soltó del agarre de su padre y se fue azotando la enorme puerta.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza para sacar los recuerdos de esa tarde y luego dijo para sí mismo- yo no quiero lujos ni comodidades solo quiero a…Ino- rápidamente se levantó para ir rumbo a la casa de su amada.

-muy bien veo que ya te aprendiste la formula- admiraba shikamaru mientras revisaba el ejercicio que había realizado la rubia

Ino sonreía mientras recargaba la cabeza en su mano izquierda y con la derecha jugaba con una pluma suave que tenia- pues claro si mi profesor es un genio- afirmó poco a poco acercaba la pluma al moreno

-que… ¿Qué haces?- inquirió mientras se alejaba

-no me digas que eres cosquilloso- a Ino se le formó una sonrisa picara

Al percatarse de eso shikamaru se levantó, pero la rubia comenzó a perseguirlo para hacerle cosquillas con la pluma, de pronto Shika tropezó y cayó al suelo arrastrando a Ino con el

-creo que esto se nos está haciendo costumbre- ino se reía mientras estaba encima de él -¿Por qué siempre terminamos así?

Shikamaru puso su brazo alrededor de la cintura de la rubia-no lo sé pero…me gusta

Poco a poco se acercaban sus rostros estaban a unos pocos centímetros, estaban algo sonrojados y sus corazones latían fuertemente, unos cuantos centímetros más…de pronto

-ejem…ino- la voz de sasuke los sacó de ese momento ino se levanto como un resorte al ver a sasuke, shikamaru se levantó algo más despacio

-sa…sasuke ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-inquirió la rubia algo nerviosa

-¿Quién es él?- sasuke veía en dirección a shikamaru de manera amenazante

-oh si sasuke el es shikamaru mi…profesor-luego la rubia miró a shikamaru- Shika el es…

-soy su nov…- estaba a punto de decir sasuke

-es el novio de mi mejor amiga-corrigió rápidamente Ino

-un gusto-dijo shikamaru en su típica expresión perezosa luego se giró hacia Ino- nos vemos mañana-luego le dio un beso casi en la comisura de los labios, sasuke apretó fuertemente los puños cuando el Nara pasó a su lado en dirección a la salida

-creo que interrumpí- la voz de sasuke sonaba apagada y fría

-no sasuke lo que pasó fue…

-déjalo veo que te gusta jugar doble…si es así puedes quedarte con tu profesor-la voz de sasuke era mordaz, la verdad estaba herido y muy celoso

Ino se le acerco y le dio una cachetada luego le dijo casi llorando-aquí el que juega a dos puntas eres tu ¿acaso no estás con Sakura y conmigo al mismo tiempo?

Sasuke se puso una mano en la mejilla-no

-¿Cómo que no? Sakura es tu novia mientras yo…-una lagrima se resbalo de los ojos de la rubia- yo soy tu amante…tengo que estar a las sombras y esperar por ti…tu eres el que juega a dos puntas sasuke…como tu padre-rápidamente se tapo la boca, había hablado de mas

Sasuke se le acercó un poco-no es lo mismo-dulcemente le limpio las lagrimas con las manos-hay una gran diferencia

-¿Cuál?- inquirió Ino mirándolo a los ojos

-la gran diferencia es que tu eres mi única chica y sabes bien que YO TE AMO ino

En ese momento ino tenía ganas de darle un beso pero de pronto la voz de alguien la paralizó-¿sasuke-kun que haces en casa de ino?- esa era, Sakura.

_**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**_

_**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Esperamos que se merezca algún comentario, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER. **_

_**¿Habrá escuchado Sakura lo que dijo sasuke? ¿Qué hará Ino? Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo.**_

_**Nos vemos, besos a todos.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7: sospechas**

Sasuke se acercaba cada vez más a la rubia y muy seguro de sí mismo, mirándola a los ojos pronunció- yo te amo Ino

En ese momento lo único que le pasaba por la cabeza a Ino era abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas y besarlo pero antes de que pudiera hacer ningún movimiento una voz la paralizó por completo- ¿sasuke-kun que haces en casa de Ino?- era la voz de Sakura.

De inmediato más rápido que un resorte Ino se alejo del azabache miles de preguntas surcaban su cabeza ¿Sakura habrá escuchado lo que dijo sasuke? ¿Si era así que pasaría ahora? ¿La odiaría? Que pregunta claro que la odiaría se contestó mentalmente, la rubia estaba nerviosa el corazón le latía a mil por hora debido a la adrenalina-sa…Sakura ¿hace cuanto estas aquí?- con dificultad logró completar la frase

-hace unos segundos, es que como estaba aburrida quería venir un rato-contestó con toda naturalidad la pelirosa al parecer no había visto nada, dirigió su mirada a su novio y volvió a preguntar-¿sasuke-kun que haces en casa de Ino?

El nombrado suspiró con pesadez ¿Por qué tenía que venir Sakura para arruinarle el momento? Maldita molestia, rápidamente formuló una excusa en su mente-venia a pedirle los apuntes de…literatura.

Sakura alzo una ceja- ¿Por qué no me los pediste a mí?

-por que… no quería molestarte linda-contestó el uchiha el sabia que con unas cuantas palabras lindas la tonta de Sakura ya caía

Sakura sonrió ampliamente,"bingo" pensó sasuke Sakura lo abrazó con fuerza más el no correspondió solo se limitó a escuchar- mi sasuke-kun es tan lindo es muy considerado ¿verdad Ino-chan?- Sakura pronunciaba cada palabra con total felicidad

-por supuesto- contestó secamente Ino que estaba cruzada de brazos tratando de desviar la mirada para no ver como Sakura abrazaba a sasuke.

-Sakura debemos irnos-sasuke sabía que a Ino le molestaba toda esa situación así que por su bien procuró sacar a Sakura- te llevo a tu casa…espérame en el auto.

-SI- Sakura dio un pequeño brinco antes de salir disparada hacia el auto de sasuke- nos vemos luego Ino-chan- grito desde la salida.

Al estar sin Sakura el azabache se acercó a la Yamanaka que permanecía con semblante algo triste, le acaricio el rostro con suavidad- no te preocupes mi amor veré la manera de resolver todo…te amo.

Sasuke sonaba tan sincero que Ino no pudo evitar mirarlo a los ojos y ahí era donde ella perdía- yo también te amo- le contestó

Antes de irse sasuke le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

Una vez en el auto el viaje a la casa de Sakura fue silencioso, al llegar Sakura invitó a entrar a sasuke el tuvo que aceptar pues no le quedaba de otra, en el interior conversaron un rato más bien Sakura conversaba y el uchiha solo se limitaba a asentir y a contestar algunos monosílabos; una vez que sasuke se disponía a irse Sakura lo acompaño a la puerta, sasuke pudo ver que detrás de Sakura se encontraba Naruto, al azabache se le ocurrió una idea para molestarlo, tomó a Sakura de la cintura y la besó, al separarse le dio una sonrisa arrogante a Naruto y se fue sin decir palabra.

Sakura estaba sonrojada apoyada en la puerta, unos segundos después notó la presencia de Naruto pudo ver que este apretaba los puños fuertemente- Naruto ¿Qué te sucede?-inquirió algo preocupada mientras se acercaba

-Sakura-chan él no te quiere-soltó Naruto sin rodeos

-¿Qué? ¿Hablas de sasuke? No digas tonterías Naruto-ella frunció levemente el ceño

Naruto la tomó de los hombros-Sakura-chan despierta el no te quiere yo veo como te trata sé que no te quiere- afirmó el rubio

-pero...me besó-murmuro Sakura mas para sí misma que para Naruto pero el alcanzó a escucharla

-lo sé pero... ¿Él te besa así?- de pronto Naruto besó a Sakura con suavidad, Sakura estaba sorprendida pero en un acto que no pudo comprender comenzó a corresponder al beso, era un beso tierno y lento pero sin dejar de ser apasionado y estaba cargado de algo que Sakura supo que sasuke no tenia, ése beso estaba cargado de sentimiento.

Al dia siguiente Ino caminaba por los pasillos del Instituto y en ese momento escucho una conversación muy particular entre Karin y otras dos chicas

-maldita frente de marquesina yo me tome todas las molestias para grabar ese video para poder ser la capitana y ella es la que se quedó con el puesto-hablaba la pelirroja muy enojada con las otras dos

La sangre de Ino hervía de enojo así que era ella Karin era la que había grabado aquel video para que la echaran del equipo de las porristas, la rubia no se aguantó- así que fuiste tú Karin- ino le apuntaba con el dedo índice muy enojada-sabes que me das lastima no eres lo suficientemente buena como para ser la capitana…sabes que solo eres una tonta niña egoísta- antes de marcharse agregó- además no tienes talento de porrista

La pelirroja tenía los ojos bien abiertos Ino la había humillado delante de sus amigas y fue tan rápido que ni siquiera le dio el tiempo de contestar "_maldita Barbie me las vas a pagarte voy a dar donde más te duele ya verás" _fue el único pensamiento de la peliroja.

Los días pasaban y pasaban Sakura estaba mas y mas confundida con respecto a Naruto y sasuke sumado a eso tenía una nueva preocupación había empezado a darse cuenta de ciertas cosas primero que el azabache la evitaba demasiado, que le mentía respecto a donde se encontraba segundo es que a veces tenía alguna marquitas en el cuello Sakura estaba segura que la engañaba, no era tonta ya estaba sospechando y la gota que rebalsó el vaso fue hace unos días

FLASH BACK

Sakura había ido a la casa de sasuke, la madre de este la dejó pasar cuando Sakura entro a la habitación del Uchiha no lo encontró suspiró decepcionada.

Al darse vuelta con intensión de marcharse pudo ver algo inusual allí escondido debajo de la almohada había un sostén de encaje color negro.

Lo había confirmado con mucho dolor, sasuke tenía una amante.

FIN FE FLASH BACK

-Sakura amiga que bueno que te encuentro- le dijo Karin sacándola de sus pensamientos

Ante el muy inusual tono amigable que Karin había usado con ella la ojijade arqueó una ceja-¿Qué quieres Karin?

Karin haciendo su mejor actuación puso en marcha su plan- oh Sakura me da muchísima pena pero tengo que decirte esto antes de que todo el mundo se entere…la verdad es que…

En otro lugar no muy alejado del Instituto, mas precisamente en el armario del conserje Ino y Sasuke estaban compartiendo un besa muy apasionado ambos entregados uno al otro,-eres tan hermosa…-susurraba el azabache mientras bajaba hasta el cuello de la rubia

-sa…sasuke-jadeo ella mientras enredaba sus dedos en los cabellos azabaches

La mano de sasuke deseosa de sentir mas recorrió despacio las torneadas y largas piernas de su amada hasta llegar a su muslo, logrando arrancarle otro jadeo a la chica, poco a poco la temperatura aumentaba entre ambos.

-ESO ES IMPOSIBLE- le gritó Sakura a la peliroja- ESO NO ES POSIBLE

Karin se encogió de hombros- si no me crees compruébalo por ti misma ya te dije en donde están el resto es cosa tuya- terminó de decir con una sonrisa malvada antes de marcharse

Sakura no lo podía creer, no, no podía ser cierto Karin siempre miente ¿verdad?, sus dudas pudo mas corrió hasta el lugar marcado por la peliroja antes de abrir la puerta tragó grueso y lo hizo.

-no puedo creerlo-fue lo único que atinó a decir la ojijade antes de salir corriendo

-SAKURA, SAKURA ESPERA- escuchaba a Ino gritar, de pronto sintió como la sostenían de los hombros y la giraban

Sakura e ino se miraron ambas llorando, la primera lloraba de por el enojo y la decepción que sentía y la segunda lloraba por la enorme culpa que sentía.

-Sakura...yo…lo sient...-trató de decir ino

Un solo ruido se escuchó.

Sakura le había dado una bofetada a la rubia.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8: rivales**

Sakura le había dado una bofetada a la rubia.

Por un momento todo había quedado en silencio Ino llevo su mano izquierda hacia la mejilla que aun le punzaba y miró a Sakura directamente a los ojos con expresión arrepentida, no podía decir nada pues sabía muy bien que se lo merecía

-de ahora en más ya no somos amigas- Sakura trataba de que su voz no sonara quebrada pero muy poco podía hacer al respecto- seremos rivales, Ino

-no Sakura escucha…-

Sakura apretó los puños- NO, sabes lo que más me duele es que sasuke me engañara contigo ¿Por qué? Dime ¿Por qué Ino? ¿Acaso no éramos amigas?

-lo somos Sakura- se apresuro a responder la rubia

-¿acaso no me querías?- Sakura trataba de contener sus lagrimas

Ino trataba de hacer lo mismo pero sin éxito- claro que si, Sakura eres mi mejor amiga eres como una hermana para mí

Al escuchar esas palabras Sakura no pudo más- EN TONCES ¿Por qué? MALTITA SEA ¿Por qué sasuke? Tienes a todo el instituto a tus pies ¿Por qué tenias que estar precisamente con sasuke? Sabias que lo amaba sabias que era mi novio ¿Por qué, Ino?

-porque yo…me enamore de sasuke-Ino lo dijo muy convencida- nos enamoramos

-Ino eres una zorra yo como estúpida creyendo que eras mi amiga nunca pensé que podrías llegar a traicionarme- en esos momentos solo hablaba la rabia de Sakura-sabes que solo eres la segunda una simple amante…una zorra

Ino se secó las lagrimas no podía dejar que nadie la llamara zorra pues Ino Yamanaka tenía orgullo y mucho- Sakura lo único que puedo decirte es lo siento juro que no quería lastimarte pero me enamoré de sasuke- la rubia apretó los puños- si puedo haber sido la segunda pero solo porque sasuke no podía deshacerse de ti, él no te ama nunca lo hizo ni lo va a hacer- INO esbozó una sonrisa altanera- tu eres la segunda porque yo soy la primera en el corazón y en la cama de sasuke

-ja ¿amor?- Sakura ahora si estaba furiosa-Ino el no te ama solo eres su amante con la que se acuesta cuando quiere solo eres una cualquiera, sasuke no te ama

La rabia de la rubia también iba muy en aumento- no sabes lo que dices frentuda sasuke me ama siempre me lo demuestra, que tonta eres ¿acaso no te diste cuenta de cómo te trata? No te quiere ni le produces ningún deseo

Sakura hervía de rabia, nadie ni siquiera Ino la trataba de ese modo, se sonrió de medio lado y dijo con toda rabia- pues perdona por no ser como tu Yamanaka una calentona de primera-Sakura podía ver como Ino apretaba los dientes- con lo rápida que eres de seguro que sasuke se dio cuenta y por eso te buscó solo para satisfacerse, eres hermosa no lo niego pero ¿sabes una cosa? Solo eres el deseo de todo hombre pero jamás nadie te va a tomar enserio NUNCA

-y tu solo vas a ser un simple NEGOCIO ¿acaso no te das cuenta? Yo creí que eras más inteligente frente de marquesina- se burló Ino- solo eres un simple negocio para sasuke

Sakura estaba confundida- ¿un negocio?

-¿no te dijeron que tu compromiso es solo un negocio? La diferencia entre tú y yo es que sasuke está contigo por obligación en cambio está conmigo por amor- terminó de decir Ino

Sakura estaba por contestar algo pero no lo hizo pues vio como sasuke llegaba y abrazaba a ino por la espalda preguntándole como se encontraba, en ese momento la pelirosa sintió como si clavaran una daga en su lastimado corazón, Ino le dijo algo a sasuke en el oído y este se alejó.

Ino estaba más calmada mientras se acercaba a Sakura sentía que a cada paso se le estrujaba mas y mas el corazón, ya estando frente a frente con voz quebraza dijo- lamento que todo terminara así, se que todo es mi culpa pero…de verdad amo a sasuke-una lagrima solitaria le recorrió el rostro-lo siento, Sakura.

Ino trato de poner una mano en el hombro de la pelirosa pero esta la sacó, Sakura lanzó un suspiro de decepciona y se dio vuelta dándole la espalda a la que había sido una vez su mejor amiga por ultimo y sin mirarla para que Ino no viera que lloraba dijo- yo lo siento más por haber confiado en ti por haberte querido y considerado mi amiga nunca he sentido una decepción tan grande, sabes me duele más tu traición que la de sasuke, tu sabias más que nadie como lo amaba y aun así no te importó…¿Qué sentirías si yo te hubiera hecho lo mismo? Esto no te lo voy a perdonar, a partir de hoy estas muerta para mi, ino.

Dicho esto Sakura sale corriendo dejando sola a la rubia, sasuke que no estaba lejos corre rápidamente y la abraza por detrás, ino no podía dejar de llorar así que cayó de rodillas mientras lo hacia sasuke seguía con ella-Ino…- susurra sasuke

-¿Qué hice?-pregunta ella mas para sí que para sasuke

Sasuke la abraza más fuerte, en un intento de fundirla con el de protegerla contra todo dolor, una lluvia abundante comenzó a caer y ellos seguía así.

Al llegara a su casa Sakura se mete a su habitación y se tira a su cama llorando Naruto al verla de esa manera se acuesta a su lado abrazándola tratando de reconfortarla, no dice nada él sabe bien que las palabras están de más solo se queda con ella brindándole su apoyo.

Al dia siguiente , Sakura se encontraba en el estacionamiento conversando con Hinata, ve como se estaciona el auto de sasuke, el pelinegro se baja y rápidamente se dirige al asiento del copiloto con una inusual sonrisa en los labios, abre la puerta y estira la mano para tomar la de la persona que lo acompaña, Sakura pudo comprobar con dolor que era Ino al serrar la puerta sasuke se acerca a la ojiazul y le da un rápido beso en los labios antes de tomarla le la mano y caminar hacia el instituto.

Una vez en clase la profesora Kurenai asigna un proyecto de literatura en parejas y para mala suerte de las chicas Ino Yamanaka y Sakura Haruno son nombradas como la pareja número tres, y ante la negativa de la profesora en cambiarlas no les quedó otra que hacer el trabajo juntas.

Eran las 5:00 pm, ino estaba esperando a que le abrieran la puerta de la casa de Sakura estaba muy nerviosa y por demás incomoda, la puerta es abierta y ella puede ver a Naruto- Sakura-chan te está esperando en su habitación- le comenta el con una sonrisa- ven te acompaño

- no es necesario sé donde es- responde ella educadamente

-pero yo debo acompañarte "ttbayo- responde el

-ya te dije que se donde queda

-pero yo soy el encargado de llevar las visitas

-pero no es necesario

-pero…

No pudo terminar ya que Naruto se había tropezado con el tapete y en un acto reflejo había tomado la muñeca de la rubia haciendo que esta también callera, sobre él, Sakura que al escuchar el ruido salió a ver qué acorría y se encontró con esa escena comprometedora de ino encima de Naruto, ambos rubios se levantaron inmediatamente

-yo Sakura…- trataba de explicar la rubia

-¿Qué ahora también me quieres quitar a Naruto?- Sakura definitivamente estaba celosa

-NO Sakura-chan fue un accidente te lo juro- Naruto movía las manos desenfrenadamente

Luego de unas cuantas explicaciones las chicas se pusieron a hacer el trabajo, todo era muy incomodo solo hablaban lo absolutamente necesario para el trabajo, sin duda algo se había roto entre ellas. Cuando ino se fue Sakura mendo un mensaje de texto con una foto adjunta el mensaje decía "_**sasuke esto es lo que Ino hace cuando no está contigo **_"adjunto al mensaje estaba la foto de ino y Naruto en esa comprometida posición, si Sakura tendría una pequeña venganza.

3 días habían pasado y sasuke e Ino estaban peleados debido a aquel mensaje, ese dia en el estacionamiento sasuke pudo ver a Naruto cuando dejaba a Sakura y sin más se acercó y le asestó un golpe al rostro, Naruto rápidamente le correspondió pues no iba a dejar que ningún niño rico lo golpeara, los chicos estaban sumidos en una pelea Sakura e ino trataban de separarlos y no ayudaba que una multitud de alumnos se juntara para apoyar a la pelea, luego de unos minutos ambos chicos se separaron

-sube al auto- le ordeno el pelinegro a la ojiazul y esta obedeció

Una vez en el vehículo ino tomó un pañuelo y limpio la sangre de los labios de de su amado, cuando terminó le dio un golpe en la cabeza-sasuke uchiha te prohíbo que te vuelvas a pelear como si fueras un salvaje-dijo muy enojada para luego darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla- pero eres lindo cuando estas celoso

-¿sabes que es lo mejor de nuestras peleas?- sasuke miró a ino- las reconciliaciones- termino de decir en un tono sensual y con un brillo lujurioso en los ojos, sin más arrancó el vehículo.

INO POV

Llegamos a un hotel, uno de los más elegantes de la ciudad sasuke pidió una suit en la recepción y rápidamente subimos a ella, si definitivamente amo las reconciliaciones.

Una vez que entramos en la habitación sasuke comienza a besarme apasionadamente mientras caminábamos en dirección a la gran cama, mientras degustábamos en sabor de nuestras lenguas, sasuke tomando la iniciativa comenzaba a desabrocharme la camisa y yo hacía lo mismo con la del él, mientras seguíamos besándonos, solo nos separamos por la falta de oxigeno, sasuke aprovechó para bajar el cierre de mi falda habiendo que esta callera al suelo dejándome en ropa interior, el no dudó en verme con un profundo deseo cosa que me encantaba, yo comencé a desprender y bajar su pantalón con una lentitud tortuosa para él , lo hice a propósito pues amo verlo así desesperado por mí.

Cuando termino mi tarea me acerco a él y comienzo a darle varios mordisco en el cuello sacándole varios suspiros, le va a quedar marca genial pues quiero que todos sepan que es mío, siento como su mano recorre mi abdomen hasta llegar a mis pechos y comienza a masajearlos, en estos momentos me invaden miles de sensaciones placenteras, es la primera vez que siento que estoy por hacer el amor con el así sin culpas sintiéndome libre de amarlo.

Sin darme cuenta mi pelinegro ya me había acostado en la cama, besándome y acariciándome con pasión, me incorporo unos instantes para quitarme el sostén acción que el mira atentamente, cuando termino se abalanza rápidamente y comienza a besarme en la oreja luego baja por mi cuello hasta llegar a mis pechos, allí comienza a acariciarlos y lamerlos hasta ponerlos duros

-te amo tanto, ino-lo escucho susurrar con voz ronca

Sigue bajando por mi abdomen hasta mi ombligo, siento como su mano viaja hasta mis bragas bajándolas yo le ayudo a quitármelas, yo aprovecho también y le quito el bóxer revelando su miembro doro y erecto, nos volvimos a besar mientras él se posiciona entre mis piernas rozando mi entrada

-sa…sasuke hazlo ya- le pido

El me sonríe me besa una vez más y comienza a entrar en mi, primero muy despacio, pues también le encanta hacerme sufrir y de pronto se introduce completamente de una sola estocada, comienza un lento vaivén, se que lo hace para hacerme sufrir

-sasuke mas ra…rápido- le pido entre gemidos

Ante mi petición el no duda ni un segundo, comienza a embestirme más rápido, escucho como gruñe y suspira por el placer, luego de unas cuantas embestidas más sentí como estaba llegando, sasuke comenzó a aumentar más el ritmo hasta que grite de placer al llegar al más rico orgasmo de mi vida; unos segundos después el me siguió derramándose en mi.

Se acostó en mi pecho tratando de regularizar la respiración antes de salir de mí; se acostó a mi lado y yo puse mi cabeza en su pecho mientras él me acariciaba el cabello y con las sabanas tapaba nuestra desnudez

-Ino, eres lo mejor que me pasó en la vida-me dice mirándome a los ojos- te amo

-yo también te amo sasuke- le contesto, para luego besarnos

Era la primera vez que nos sentíamos libres de expresar nuestro amor sin tener que escondernos de nadie, era la primera vez y yo esperaba que no sea la última

FIN POV INO.

Una semana después Ino recibió un mail de shikamaru, decía que le habían ofrecido un buen empleo en la universidad de Suna, así que se iba a vivir allá con su madre.

La rubia estaba feliz, pues estaba consciente de los sentimientos de shikamaru para con ella pero sabía que no podía corresponderle, deseaba que tenga suerte y que pueda encontrar una buena mujer que lo ame como se merece pues shikamaru era una muy buena persona.

Al cerrar la computadora ino pensó en sasuke y en como las cosas estaban saliendo de maravilla con él, deseaba que todo se quedara así tal y como estaba pero bien sabia que en su mundo donde el poder y el dinero eran más importantes que el amor, no todo era tan fácil y seguramente tendría que enfrentar mas dificultades.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9: comienzo de un nuevo amor y ¿tragedia?**

Pasaron varias semanas desde lo ocurrido, semanas muy duras para Sakura pues le dolía ver cada dia como sasuke demostraba abiertamente su amor para con la rubia, era muy dulce y tierno cosa que nunca había sido con ella; ante eso no podía evitar preguntarse ¿Por qué? ¿En que había fallado ella? Siempre le demostró cariño a sasuke, entonces ¿Por qué él elegía a otra?

Tampoco ayudaba mucho a su estado de ánimo que fuera el asme reír del instituto ni tampoco sus constantes discusiones con Ino; si Sakura sentía que de un momento a otro se derrumbaría solo la consolaba saber que alguien la entendía y se preocupaba genuinamente por ella ese alguien era Naruto.

-¡¿ya estas lista Sakura-chan?!- le escucho gritar al rubia desde la planta de abajo

Ese dia Naruto le había dicho que la llevaría a un lugar para distraerla un poco, no le había dicho exactamente qué lugar pero que se vistiera de manera sencilla Sakura se miró en el gran espejo llevaba unos jean color azul desgastados artísticamente, unas zapatillas tipo abotinada color rosa y una camiseta de manga corta color rosa pastel, estaba satisfecha con su atuendo pues era un cambio bastante agradable ya que siempre llevaba vestidos caros y sandalias más caras todavía siempre parecía una princesita, pero ahora no parecía una princesita no era Sakura la chica perfecta, la heredera la niña rica.

-¡Sakura-chan date prisa!- le escucho gritar nuevamente a Naruto

Sakura lanzó una risilla, le encantaba desesperar a Naruto pues se veía muy gracioso, tenía muy en claro los sentimientos de Naruto y sabía muy bien que para el ella no era un simple negocio, no la veía como Sakura la chica perfecta, la princesa, la heredera, la niña rica, no el no la veía como todas esas etiquetas que le habían puesto a lo largo de su vida, Sakura sabía que para Naruto Sakura era solo Sakura, y eso le gustaba.

Naruto sentía su corazón latir a toda vellosidad no solo por que iba en una motocicleta sino también por que Sakura lo rodeaba con sus brazos y se recargaba en su espalda; una vez que se detuvieron -¿recuerdas este lugar Sakura-chan? Es donde nos conocimos- le dijo con una sonrisa

Sakura miraba para todos lados y se aferro al brazo del rubio-Naruto esto es…es la zona prohibida

El rubio se carcajeo por un momento-si lo sé pero este es mi hogar y te demostrare que también vive gente buena – tomó la mano de la pelirosa-vamos te presentaré a unos amigos, no tengas miedo

Naruto le sonrió cálidamente y Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse, siempre se sentía segura con Naruto, caminaron por un momento hasta toparse con un grupo de niños de unos 11 o 12 años los tres corrían alegremente hacia ellos- Naruto-nichan, Naruto-nichan que bueno que estés aquí- gritaban los niños mientras se acercaban

-hey hola chicos- Naruto con alegría le removía los cabellos a todos, luego mirando a Sakura- Sakura-chan ellos son mis amigos Konohamaru, Udon y Moegi- señalo a cada uno-chicos ella es Sakura-chan

-mucho gusto- saludó tímidamente la pelirosada

-hola ¿quieres jugar al futbol con nosotros?- preguntó animadamente Konohamaru

-etto…yo…

-vamos juega con nosotros Sakura-chan – decían los otros dos niños a coro

Sakura miró a Naruto que solo le sonreía- vamos nos divertiremos un rato ¿Qué dices Sakura chan?

Sakura asintió y en ese momento los niños la tomaron de las manos y corrieron con ella (la arrastraron) al campo de juego que era solo un terreno baldío en donde había colocado dos porterías sin red, el juego comenzó los equipos eran Naruto contra los niños y Sakura tardaron un poco en explicarle a Sakura que nunca había jugado al futbol las reglas, pero una vez que la pelirrosa entendió demostró ser una muy buena jugadora; al final de la tarde el improvisado partido termino con 6 goles por parte del equipo de Sakura y los niños y un deprimente uno gol de un humillado Naruto.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse los niños se encontraban sentados en la tierra comiendo un helado junto con Naruto y Sakura mientras todos reían

Los niños se levantaron –nos tenemos que ir a casa, gracias por el helado Naruto-nichan- mientras corrían gritaron- vuelve alguna otra vez Sakura-chan

-claro lo hare- fue la respuesta de la chica mientras los saludaba con la mano

Naruto veía como Sakura se reía, estaba cansada con el cabello un poco desordenado con el pantalón un poco rasgado en las rodillas producto de varias caídas durante el juego y lleno de tierra, pero estaba radiante llena de vida y feliz-¿Qué tal el día Sakura-chan? Tal vez esperabas ir al cine o al centro comercial pero…

-fue el mejor dia de mi vida- le interrumpió Sakura- jamás había jugado así, es la primera vez que me divierto tanto estaba equivocada la zona prohibida es genial -apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Naruto-gracias Naruto

El rubio tragó saliva era ahora o nunca-Sakura-chan yo…tu…emm…-suspiró y con todo el valor dijo- te amo Sakura-chan ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Sakura no dijo nada, Naruto comenzó a decir- no te culpo si no quieres, sé que no puedo ofrecerte nada y….-fue interrumpido por un beso, no tardo mucho en darse cuenta de que Sakura lo estaba besando y correspondió muy gustoso el beso era tierno sin dejar de ser apasionado

Solo se separaron por falta de air-yo también te amo Naruto, y te equivocas tu me ofreces lo mas importante y lo único que quiero…amor sincero.

-Sakura yo….yo….-Naruto se levantó y comenzó a hacer un baile un tanto extraño Sakura arqueó una ceja-tengo que ir al baño- exclamó el rubio y Sakura estalló en risas, al fin y al cabo ese era el Naruto que le gustaba sencillo espontaneo cariñoso y divertido.

Estaban en el antiguo departamento del rubio, Sakura se paseaba de aquí para allá observando todo, de pronto siente como unos fuertes brazos le rodean la cintura ella se gira y se topa con esos hermosos ojos azules que expresan tanto cariño, Sakura no aguanta necesita besarlo amarlo y devolverle el cariño y la felicidad que Naruto le da.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera acercarse Naruto es más rápido y la besa, el beso es suave y tierno ella le rodea el cuello con las manos para profundizar, el rubio con timidez y decisión ingresa su lengua en la cabida de Sakura comenzando una lucha de lenguas , con cada segundo que pasa el beso se torna mas y mas apasionado, sin darse cuenta se encuentran en el cuarto de Naruto, el desea comienza a hacerse sentir entre ambos jóvenes , cayeron a la cama Naruto estaba encima de Sakura, el rubio con sumo cuidado comienza a acariciar el rostro de la chica bajando despacio su mana pasando por el cuello bajando un poco más, Sakura solo se deja hacer, Naruto se detiene deja de besarla y temeroso pregunta-¿estás segura de que quieres que continúe?

-Naruto no quiero que te detengas- contesta ella mirándolo directamente a los ojos

-pero Sakura se que ttu...eres…-

Sakura lo interrumpe diciendo-si, no te voy a mentir tengo miedo pero contigo me siento más que segura

Naruto le da un pequeño beso- entonces si estás segura te prometo que voy a ser cuidadoso

Se vuelven a besar apasionadamente, el rubio la levanta un poco para sacarle la camiseta, ella aprovecha para desabotonarle la camisa que lleva Naruto y se la saca, el rubio traza un camino de húmedos besos por el cuello de Sakura mientras que con su mano le acaricia las piernas Naruto aumenta la intensidad dándole pequeños mordiscos a la pelirrosa sacándole varios gemidos.

En unos minutos ambos ya se habían despojado de todas sus prendas dándole paso a la desnudez, Naruto se queda embobado mirando a la pelirosa era hermosa- Naruto no me mires de esa manera- le dice Sakura sonrojada

-lo siento…es que parece un sueño –contesta el acercándose para continuar con su labor, comienza a besar y lamer el seno derecho de la ojijade, mientas que baja su mano hasta el sexo de Sakura Naruto no puede evitar sonreír ante el suspiro de Sakura mientras la estimula.

-hazlo ya por favor- logra decir Sakura entre gemidos

El rubia ante el pedido no duda ni un segundo, se coloca entre las piernas de la chica, la besa por un momento, luego deja de besarla y mirándola a los ojos dice-tranquila, voy a tratar de no ser muy brusco…te amo Sakura-chan

Y despacio va introduciendo su miembro en la chica, hasta sentir la barrera respira profundamente y de una sola estocada se introduce completamente , Sakura da un pequeño grito de dolor mezclado con placer, Naruto comienza un vaivén lento dándole tiempo a Sakura para que se acostumbre a la invasión, luego de un tiempo y a pedido de Sakura el rubio aumenta la velocidad de las embestidas, el cuarto se llena de gemidos y suspiros por parte de ambos jóvenes, después de unos minutos Sakura siente que va a llegar Naruto aumenta las embestida y Sakura estalla en su primer y placentero orgasmo, unos segundos después Naruto le sigue con el suyo propio y se sale de ella; después de esa experiencia ambos terminan desnudos y abrazados en la cama.

Luego de unos días Naruto se encuentra muy nervioso en el despacho del señor Haruno que lo mira fijamente-muchacho mi hija me ha contado que están juntos

-si señor…yo amo a Sakura-chan- dijo decidido el rubio

-ja lo veremos- el hombre le alcanza un cheque a Naruto- te ofrezco un millo de yenes para que te alejes de la vida de mi hija

Naruto le devuelve el cheque al hombre- lo lamento pero no puedo aceptarlo señor yo amo a Sakura-chan y no la dejaría por ningún dinero.

El hombre lo mira fijamente y de pronto se sonríe- perfecto pasaste mi prueba estoy seguro de que te interesa mi hija más que el dinero, si definitivamente eres digno de mi pequeña flor de cerezo, tienen mi aprobación.

Y ese fue el dia más feliz de Naruto pues podía amar a Sakura libremente.

Unos días después Fugaku Uchiha recibió la llamada del señor Haruno para cancelar el compromiso, el uchiha estaba furioso, esa tarde mandó a llamar a sasuke

-¡eres un completo inútil!- bramaba el hombre

-ya te dije que no me voy a casar con una persona a la cual no amo

- eres un estúpido ya te dije que eso no importa

-ami si me importa yo amo a Ino no a Sakura

-¡y eso que, ya te dije puedes tener todas las putas que quieras pero tenias que casarte con Haruno! Eres una completa decepción no puedes hacer nada bien eres una deshonra para mi

En ese momento sasuke no aguanto más tenia que liberar todo esos años de frustración rabia y tristeza sin más le acertó un puñetazo a su padre tan fuerte que Fugaku cayo inconsciente

Sasuke se seco rápidamente con la mano las lagrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas tomó su auto y se dirigió a su casa empacó todo lo que tenia y fue a casa de ino, como siempre trepo hasta la ventana de la rubia, cuando entro a su cuarto la abrazó fuertemente mientras derramaba unas lagrimas.

-sasuke mi amor ¿Qué te pasa?- Ino estaba sorprendida

-me voy Ino me voy de mi casa no soporto mas, aprovecho ya que las clases terminan en una semana-sasuke suelta alguna lagrimas mas mientras se aferra a su amada- no aguanto mas

-pero… ¿A dónde vas?

-no lo sé no quiero ir a ninguna de las propiedades de mi padre, tal vez me valla a un hotel, cuando pueda volveré a verte

-NO yo me voy contigo- afirmo la rubia

-pero Ino no tengo idea a donde voy, no tengo un lugar fijo no puedes ir conmigo- sasuke le acaricio el rostro

-no me importa yo no quiero separarme de ti, aunque no quieras yo te seguiré no me importa nada porque te amo- sin más lo besó

A sasuke no le quedó más remedio que aceptar ya que ino no cedería y el tampoco podía separarse de ella, ambos se dirigieron a una de las propiedades de Ino que era una casa en la playa.

Los siguientes meses fueron muy duros pues tuvieron que aprender a valérselas por si solos a cocinar a limpiar y esas cosas, también tuvieron que afrontar la furia de Inoichi y Fugaku, pero al cabo de 6 meses decidieron volver a Konoha pues después de todo era su ciudad natal la extrañaban, ino extrañaba a su padre y sasuke a su madre.

Mientras iban en la carretera iban en la carretera conversando amenamente un camión apareció de improvistos dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia ellos,-SASUKE-el grito de ino retumbó en todo el lugar y luego silencio

Sasuke abrió los ojos con pesadez le dolía todo estaba en medio del asfalto como pudo giró su cabeza y vio su auto hecho trisas y con fuego, un metro más allá vio a Ino, sasuke se arrastro como pudo estando cerca pudo ver que la rubia estaba cubierta de sangre.

-I...INO- trato de llamarla

La rubia giró lentamente su cabeza- sasuke…el…el bebé- eso fue lo último que dijo ella antes de caer inconsciente

Unos segundos después sasuke también cayo inconsciente.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

_**Primero que nada GRACIAS por leer y especialmente por comentar, esperamos que les haya gustado y merezca comentarios.**_

_**También les contamos que el siguiente ya va a ser el ultimo capitulo.**_

_**¿Se salvaran sasuke e Ino? ¿Qué pasara al final entre Sakura e ino? ¿Y el padre de sasuke?**_

_**Descúbranlo en el otro capítulo. No vemos.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10: FINAL**

Sasuke se despertó muy desorientado, miro a todos lados se encontraba en una habitación blanca con olor a antiséptico, se revisó el mismo y pudo ver que tenía el brazo izquierdo enyesado y una venda alrededor del abdomen, "Ino" fue lo único que le cruzó por la cabeza.

-INO, INO, INO-comenzó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas

En ese momento un doctor y varias enfermeras entraron a toda velocidad, comenzaron a revisarlo por todos lados

-¡ ¿Dónde está mi novia?!- preguntaba casi gritaba sasuke desesperado por saber

-chico cálmate o tendré que sedarte- le decía el doctor mientras lo revisaba-tuviste un accidente te fracturaste el brazo y una costilla- le explicaba

-¡no me importa! ¡¿Qué pasó con la chica que estaba conmigo?!¡¿Dónde está Ino?!- su desesperación era evidente

El médico lo vio apenado se sentó a un lado de la cama suspiró profundo y dijo- la chica está muy mal herida, estaba embarazada de 6 semanas pero…perdió al feto

Sasuke sentía como se estrujaba su corazón, el médico siguió hablando

-la chica se encuentra muy mal aunque ahora se encuentra estable está muy delicada ha sufrido varias heridas internas tuvimos que operarla por una rotura de bazo y hay algo peor….es lamentable en una persona tan joven y no sabemos cómo lo valla a tomar pero…

Sasuke lo miraba fijamente- ¿Qué es?

El hombre tomo la mano de sasuke- ella tal vez…cabe la posibilidad de que no pueda tener hijos nunca mas

Sasuke sentía un dolor fuerte en el pecho su corazón se estrujaba y se le formaba un nudo en el estomago-¿pu…puedo verla?- casi le susurró al medico

El hombre asintió.

Sasuke fue llevado en una silla de ruedas hasta la parte de cuidados intensivos en donde Ino se encontraba, ella estaba allí inconsciente con las facciones relajadas conectada a muchas maquinas que la ayudaban a sobrevivir

-¿pueden dejarme solo?-pidió el azabache a las enfermeras que lo habían traído, una vez que lo dejaron solo se acercó a la cama y tomó la mano de su amada, estaba fría-Ino, amor ¿puedes oírme?-las lagrimas caían por montones-lo siento…lo siento mucho todo fue mi culpa no debería haberte llevado…no debería haber nacido yo soy el culpable de todo, de que estés aquí…de que perdieras al bebé nuestro bebé-tenía un nudo en la garganta apenas podía hablar- yo soy el culpable de que tal vez no podamos tener hijo…eso no importa yo igual te voy a amar Ino por favor despierta …eres mi única razón de vivir eres lo único que me hacer feliz…por favor…

Pasó una semana Ino seguía igual, Inoichi se había enterado y rápidamente acudió al hospital y pese a que estaba hecho una fiera perdonó a sasuke, Inoichi pidió rápidamente el traslado de ino al mejor hospital de Konoha, sasuke que ya se encontraba mejor pasaba todo el dia en el hospital solo iba a su casa a bañarse, pero la relación con su padre no había mejorado.

Ya 3 semanas había pasado, a Ino ya le habían sacado el respirador y ya había despertado y enterado de todo; ese dia se encontraba con sasuke hablando cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió dejando ver al visitante

-se…señor Uchiha-Ino estaba sorprendida

Sasuke se giró rápidamente-¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! Vete

El hombre se acercó un poco mas- solo vine a ver como estaba la chica-habló calmadamente

-está bien vete- dijo sasuke de manera cortante

-lo siento-soltó de improvisto el hombre, los chicos lo miraron- todo esto fue mi culpa lo lamento- Fugaku se giró y comenzó a caminar estando de espalda dijo- tienen mi bendición

-señor Uchiha-llamo Ino despacio pues aun seguía débil, el hombre giró su cabeza encontrándose con una gran sonrisa de la rubia-gracias-Fugaku no dijo nada solo se fue pero mientras caminaba tenía una pequeña sonrisa, pues por una vez en su vida sintió que hizo lo correcto.

Ino y sasuke se besaron pues por fin podían estar juntos sin miedo abiertamente, solo se separaron por otra inesperada visita

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó sasuke

-solo vine hablar con Ino…si ella quiere claro

-sasuke ¿puedes dejarnos solas un momento?- pidió la rubia, sasuke se fue

-te ves horrible cerda

Ino sonrió-pero aun así estoy más hermosa que tu frente de marquesina

Sakura la abrazó llorando –lo lamento fui una mala amiga-dijo Sakura ente lagrimas

-no-Ino le limpio las lagrimas-no, Sakura yo soy la mala amiga lo lamento…se que yo…

-basta-le interrumpió Sakura-no tienen nada que disculparte…te enamoraste yo ahora lo entiendo lo que es el verdadero amor pues amo a Naruto y me di cuenta de que lo que tenía con sasuke solo era un encaprichamiento nada mas

-¿entonces me perdonas?-preguntó la rubia

Sakura negó- no hay nada que perdonar ¿amigas?

-mejores amigas…

Ambas se abrazaron por un tiempo, esa tarde se la pasaron charlando Ino le contaba todo a Sakura mientras la pelirosa la consolaba; al final de la tarde volvían a ser las mejores amigas.

Y así después de tanto, de tanta lucha y pesar de soportar presiones, ocultar secretos, traiciones, ambiciones ajenas. Estos cuatros chicos lograron rebelarse y luchar por un sincero amor; que para ellos valía mas que todo el dinero del mundo.

10 años después…

Dos pequeños jugaban tranquilamente los niños tenían alrededor de 5 años,

-Minato eres un dobe- gritaba una niña de largo cabello negro y hermosos ojos azules mientras corría detrás de su amigo

-lo lamento Hikari-chan-se disculpaba el niño rubia de ojos verdes mientras corría y esquivaba los peluches que le lanzaba la niña

Ambos llegaron hasta la sala donde sus madres charlaban y tomaban un té

-¿Qué sucede amor?-preguntó Sakura a su hijo

-Hikari-chan me quiere pegar- gimoteaba el pequeño rubio

-TU-apunto la pelinegra con su dedito y mirando a su madre dijo-Minato me empujo e hizo que me ensuciara mi vestido nuevo, ahora me veo fea- gimoteaba la pequeña

-no princesa seguro que fue un accidente ¿verdad Minato?-dijo Ino mirando al niño

-Minato ¿no tienes algo que decirle a Hikari?-preguntó Sakura casi en tono de regaño

El niño suspiró no quería ver enojada a su mamá, se acercó a la enojada pelinegra-lo lamento Hikari-chan-de pronto se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla-y tu estas bonita como sea hikari-chan- afirmo

Sakura he Ino solo se reían, mientras que hikari sonrojada mascullaba algo como-dobe no tenias que hacer eso

En eso Naruto y sasuke llegaban-¡trajimos helado!- anunciaba Naruto a todo pulmón

-dobe ¿tienes que ser tan escandaloso?-se quejaba sasuke

-papi, papi-hikari corría hasta su padre que al llegar la levantó el brazos- papi ¿no tenias que estar en la oficina?

-si, pero tú eres más importante princesa-afirmo el azabache mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su amada hija-además tenemos que celebrar-esto último dijo mientras tomaba de la cintura a Ino

Ino le besó y abrazó-te amo sasuke

-yo también-sasuke le abrazó con más fuerza

-no se abracen ¡van a aplastar a mi hermanito!- se quejaba Hikari

El pequeño Minato llego tomó de la mano a hikari-vamos a comer el helado Hikari-chan le dije a mi papi que comprara de tu sabor preferido, vamos- decía el niño mientras se llevaba a su amiga

Mientras los chicos se alejaban sasuke pensaba

-¿Qué estas pensando amor?-le preguntó Ino

-que ahora soy feliz y mi vida es perfecta

-si perfecta

Por último se besaron, todo estaba bien tenían amigos verdaderos, una hermosa hija, un niño en camino y se tenían a ellos, por fin todo estaba perfecto.

_**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**_

_**Bueno se terminó esperamos que les haya gustado nuestro humilde fic, les agradecemos por tomarse el tiempo de leer y por comentar.**_

_**Nos vemos en nuestro siguiente fic. **_

_**Un beso **___


End file.
